Lindo e Gostoso
by Mache-chin
Summary: Lelouch é um irmão dedicado, e para sustentar Nunnally após a morte dos pais ele aceita um trabalho de entregador em uma pizzaria. Antes que perceba, acaba virando o entregador oficial de C.C., a filha de um poderoso magnata. - Tem Suzaku & Euphemia tb.
1. Pizza Doce

**1: Code Geass não me pertence.**

**2: As frases e/ou palavras entre parênteses ( ) são comentários adicionais meus.**

**Cap. 1**

**Pizza Doce**

_A pizza é uma invenção dos anjos ou dos demônios? __A história diz que a primeira pizza apareceu há mais de seis mil anos e era apenas uma fina camada de massa conhecida como "pão de Abrahão", que os hebreus e egípcios consumiam. Ela se parecia com o nosso pão sírio atual e era chamada de "piscea", daí o nome __**pizza**__. Depois dos italianos e de uma porção de padeiros napolitanos, formou-se a primeira pizzaria: a Port Alba._

_Ela era um grande ponto de encontro de artistas da época. De Nápoles para o resto do mundo foi "um pulo", pois os imigrantes a levaram pra vários países e a popularizaram. O Dia da Pizza é comemorado em 10 de julho desde 1985. Para C.C., a invenção é abençoada com seus diferentes sabores e um eterno queijo que derrete na boca. Pelo menos uma vez por semana, C.C. está com um pedaço da massa crocante na boca, degustando com calma e um grande sorriso._

_E existe alguém que nega a perfeição alimentícia? Sim, existe. Seu nome é Lelouch. Órfão, o atraente e franzino jovem começa a trabalhar hoje na pizzaria favorita de C.C. nesta cidade, a Pizza Hut. Já tendo feito amizade com o chefe, ele está recebendo agora algumas explicações da sua função como entregador da experiente Karen, a garçonete veterana. Por curiosidade, ela é a colega de quarto da nossa citada protagonista, C.C., mesmo sendo a única pagando o aluguel._

_Isso porque a moradora principal, dona da mansão, é C.C., filha de um magnata poderoso e muito carrasco de quem ela se livrou após sua morte, há dois anos. As duas conversam pouco, não são amigas, mas aprenderam a conviver juntas. Ironicamente, Lelouch odeia pizza e vai ser um entregador na pizzaria mais famosa da cidade. Ele e C.C. nunca deveriam se encontrar, ou acabaria ocorrendo uma desgraça com muito molho de tomate espalhado pelo chão, certo?_

_Mas, como você deve imaginar, sim, eles vão se encontrar. Isso porque a história é minha e eu quero que eles se conheçam!... Bom... C.C. acaba de pedir mais uma pizza. Uma herdeira de grande fortuna não precisa de emprego, especialmente se for economista, com exceção de apenas alguns mordomos e empregadas morando consigo. Sendo assim, ela passa seus dias comendo a pizza e morrendo de preguiça dentro de casa. Você chama isso de vadiação... Mas enfim..._

_Karen acaba de avisar sobre o pedido de C.C. e, antes de Lelouch sair com sua pizza e dois litros de refrigerante no bagageiro, ela se aproxima dele como quem não quer nada e sussurra._

_- Eu vou te dar um conselho: não confie muito no que ela te disser. C.C. é uma bruxa!_

_Lelouch não responde de imediato, e mesmo se quisesse nem teria tempo, pois ela já saiu correndo na direção de outra mesa! Ele sobe na moto e segue na direção do endereço. C.C. ainda nem acordou, apenas fez o pedido para a conhecida recepcionista em seu telefone exclusivo, por ser cliente VIP, em estado sonâmbulo. Dez da manhã, ela se espreguiça, com olhos semiabertos, caminha sem as costumeiras pantufas brancas na direção do banheiro e se tranca lá._

_Shirley já preparou seu banho com ervas. Após quinze minutos se mantendo mergulhada, relaxando a sua cabeça no encosto da banheira, C.C. sai coberta com uma toalha verde felpuda e caminha para seu imenso closet. Escolhendo o macacão branco costumeiro, de enormes mangas boca-de-sino, ela desce as escadas para o salão e vasculha o ambiente com cuidado, verificando a localização de todos os criados. Um barulho então chama a sua atenção. Shirley abriu o portão._

_A empregada passa muito tempo cuidando do enorme jardim e do gato preto de estimação da patroa, portanto viu a chegada de Lelouch primeiro. C.C. abre as cortinas da janela da sala e olha, sem nenhuma expressão, os dois conversando gentilmente no jardim._

_- Ah, senhorita C.C., acordou? – ela se volta pra líder da criadagem, Milly – Sua pizza..._

_- Eu percebi. – C.C. a interrompe, voltando a olhar para fora – Quem é aquele? – Milly olha pela janela também, um pouco distante da moça._

_- Eu não sei. Deve ser um novo entregador._

_- Por que trocariam o entregador? – questiona mais para si mesma e fecha as cortinas._

_- Quer cavalgar hoje? – C.C. nega com a cabeça sem encarar Milly e abre a porta._

_Quando Shirley escuta o barulho, automaticamente se afasta de Lelouch, como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico. Ele não compreende o motivo do sorriso da garota ter morrido, até ver a bela patroa jovem parada na porta. Ela continua séria. Igualmente entediado, mas curioso, Lelouch sobe os poucos degraus até chegar perto de C.C. e entrega o pedido._

_- Quem é você? – ela não pega a pizza ou o refrigerante, apenas o encara esperando uma resposta que ele não é obrigado a dar._

_- O entregador de pizza. – Lelouch responde simplesmente._

_- Eu sou uma cliente seletiva e não gosto de receber gente diferente na minha casa todo o tempo, especialmente se for obrigada a vê-los. Por isso, vem sempre o mesmo entregador há dois anos me entregar os meus pedidos. Então, quem é você?_

_- Eu sou um empregado novo, cujas mãos estão cansadas de esperar você pegar o pedido. E só pra você saber, não é obrigada a ver todos os entregadores. Basta fechar os olhos!_

_A ousadia deveria ter visado à mesma reação: ira. Mas ela pode vir de dois cantos, como dizem as histórias entre ricos e pobres: dos empregados, que fingem lealdade aos patrões, ou da própria patricinha. Mas, como nem os mordomos e empregadas fazem questão de se meter nos problemas da patroa e nem C.C. é uma riquinha mimada, um silêncio mútuo se instala. Porém, ao contrário das outras vezes, em que algum mordomo recebe o pedido e o paga, ela faz isso._

_- Você não pediu troco, pediu? – ele encara o dinheiro._

_- Eu não recebo trocados. – Milly pega o refrigerante enquanto C.C. e Lelouch continuam se encarando – Você é muito franzino. Não costuma comer?_

_- E você é muito magra pra quem se entope de pizza!_

_- Pelo menos eu sou atraente. – sorri com escárnio, finalmente irritando Lelouch – Diga a seu chefe que se ele me mandar você de novo pra entregar meu pedido, vou parar de comprar lá._

_Dito isso ela bate a porta e grita um "adeus" do outro lado. Bufando, ele sai da mansão e retorna para a pizzaria com mais energia do que quando saiu. Karen nota a clara mudança de humor do recente colega de trabalho, mas não diz nada. Saindo do trabalho às seis da tarde, por troca de pessoal, Lelouch pega sua moto pessoal e dirige até a Doceria de Suzaku e sua esposa, Euphemia. Os três, e mais a irmã mais nova de Lelouch, são velhos amigos de infância._

_Nunnally, a dita caçula, inclusive, trabalha com Suzaku e Euphemia na Doceria. Ela está presa a uma cadeira de rodas, mas não olha suas limitações. É uma garota animada e bondosa, e sua fofura é equiparável ao porte atraente da esposa de Suzaku. Euphemia atrai todos os dias os milhares de clientes masculinos que a loja recebe, o que deixa o pobre marido enciumado sobre o muro, indeciso entre a proteção ao seu bem mais precioso e o ganho do dinheiro._

_Entre o sim e o não, ele prefere controlar seu temperamento quando nota todos os olhares gordos dos clientes!... Lelouch chega bem quando a moça está tirando o lixo._

_- Lulu! – ela o cumprimenta com um imenso sorriso e um abraço caloroso – Como está?_

_- Bem. – ele devolve o cumprimento – Vamos entrar? Aqui fora está frio. – Euphemia faz que sim com a cabeça e os dois anunciam a entrada com o típico barulho do sininho da porta._

_- Lulu! – Nunnally sai detrás do balcão, mais especificamente de perto do caixa, e leva a sua cadeira de rodas até o irmão – Que bom que chegou!_

_- Oi Nunnally. – ele a abraça apertado, mesmo rápido, e então Suzaku aparece detrás das cortinas de botões (sim, botões!) ao lado do balcão, que dá para o depósito – Suzaku!_

_- Lelouch! – eles se abraçam e chamam a atenção de alguns clientes – E então, como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho? Correu tudo bem?_

_- Nem te conto. – suspira – Podemos conversar nos fundos?_

_- Claro. – Suzaku sorri e se volta para as meninas, que retornam ao trabalho, e Euphemia toma a função do marido; além de anotar, traz os pedidos – Qual o problema?_

_Os amigos sentam em duas cadeiras no depósito amplo, encostando os braços numa mesa próxima. Lelouch joga o capacete sobre a mesa também e passa as mãos sobre o rosto, fazendo o amigo rir. A sua frustração está evidente, até para ele mesmo, que não quer estar assim._

_- Logo no meu primeiro dia, o meu primeiro pedido veio sabe de quem? – Suzaku nega no balanço de cabeça, segurando a clara vontade de rir – C.C._

_- C.C.? A conhecida filha daquele magnata que morreu? – desta vez, Lelouch quem move a cabeça para confirmar a notícia – Pensei que ela tivesse seu próprio entregador._

_- Eu também, mas parece que ele não suportou continuar entregando pizzas pra ela e deu o fora. Foi o que eu soube dos meus colegas de trabalho... E quando eu fui levar a porcaria desse pedido, eu entendi por que o cara se mandou!_

_- O que ela fez? Ela te atiçou? – Suzaku gargalha e Lelouch contrai as sobrancelhas._

_- Não! Bom... Não e sim. – Suzaku ergue uma sobrancelha – Ela me irritou, foi isso!_

_- Ora, você não costuma se abalar com facilidade. – ri._

_- No começo eu até me segurei, mas quando menos esperava o assunto passou para nossa aparência. Ela me chamou de franzino e eu disse que ela era magra demais para quem se entope de pizza! – Suzaku faz uma careta e nega com a cabeça._

_- Você fez besteira! Mulher alguma gosta de ser chamada de gorda, mesmo indiretamente!_

_- Mas ela revidou! Disse que dentre nós dois, pelo menos ela é atraente. – Suzaku desata a rir e é a vez de Lelouch fazer uma careta – Ri porque não foi contigo..._

_- Ela tava te provocando!... Mas e aí? Vai continuar sendo o entregador dela?_

_- Ela disse que se o meu chefe me mandasse ir lá outra vez, nunca mais ia comprar nessa pizzaria. Há dois anos ela só compra lá!... Mas eu não disse isso pra ele._

_- Então vai continuar entregando pizzas para a famosa C.C.? – Lulu demora a responder._

_- Acho que sim... – sorri – Ela me provocou, então que me aguente agora!_

_Para muitos o sorriso de Lelouch é pervertido, porém, outros podem concordar comigo e o Suzaku que ele está mais para masoquista. Oh homem pra gostar de pisar na própria ferida!_

_- Você sabe que a prima dela, Karen, trabalha na pizzaria comigo. Parece que C.C. a deixa viver na mansão enquanto ela paga o aluguel com o dinheiro que ganha como garçonete._

_- Disso eu não sabia. Ela te contou?_

_- Não, eu escutei dos outros. Se isso não foi ao público, deve ser porque a Karen mantem o motivo do emprego em segredo. Apenas os colegas de trabalho confiáveis sabem... Sabe o que a Karen disse dela? – Suzaku permanece quieto, esperando a resposta – Chamou C.C. de bruxa._

_- Bruxa? Nossa!... Ela anda voando de vassoura por aí? – os dois riem._

_- Não sei, mas ela tem um gato preto. – eles riem de novo._

_- Mas por que a própria prima a chamaria de bruxa?_

_- Não faço ideia. Isso só me fez perceber que elas não se dão bem..._

_- É mais um motivo pra se manter longe disso Lelouch! Eu já vi briga de mulher, e não é nada bonito quando o bicho pega! Pelo bem do seu corpinho franzino, devia ficar de fora disso!_

_Lulu fecha a cara. Ser chamado de franzino, duas vezes no mesmo dia, não será a razão de fazê-lo desistir! Ele pega o capacete e levanta da cadeira. Suzaku faz o mesmo e eles vão pra fora._

_- Eu não pretendo gastar energia desnecessariamente. Mas se ela pensa que eu vou negar um trabalho só porque me mandou ficar longe, está enganada! Eu não cedo a provocações._

_- Eu sei disso. – suspira sorrindo – Só não se exceda demais! – pede, parando na entrada enquanto Lelouch se aproxima da moto – Sei que quer dar um bom futuro para Nunnally, mas sua irmã não a única família que tem. Pode contar conosco! Euphemia e eu podemos continuar tomando conta dela até você achar uma casa boa. – Euphemia chega e pára ao lado de Suzaku._

_- Não nos incomodamos com isso! Nunnally é como minha irmã mais nova também!_

_Lelouch sorri sincero e daí agradece silenciosamente aos dois, se despedindo de Nunnally quando ela passa pelo casal parado na porta e o abraça. Lulu sobe na moto e vai embora. O seu apartamento é bagunçado, mas não em grandes proporções. Se, de fato, não conseguir comprar, ou ao menos alugar, uma casa em um bairro melhor para viver com Nunnally logo, terá que se conformar em visita-la na casa de Suzaku e Euphemia. E quem diria que eles ficariam juntos..._

_Realmente, quem diria né? Eles nem eram apaixonados um pelo outro, nem nada... E só falta um ser para tornar esta felicidade melhor. Ou melhor, uma pessoinha, ou quem sabe duas... Podem ser meninas, ou mini-Suzakus! Euphemia espera ficar grávida logo, e não é por falta de tentativas do marido, mas estão casados há pouco tempo, e como foram conservadores no que desrespeito à relação antes do casamento, é preciso tempo!..._

_Lelouch admira o autocontrole de Suzaku. Desde que abriram a loja de doces, por exemplo, Lelouch passa mais tempo comendo chocolate do que ele. Mas isso não quer dizer que prefira os doces à pizza. Para Lulu, uma xícara de chá está boa. Mas pensando bem... Juntar o salgado ao doce não seria má ideia... Como C.C. reagiria? Talvez não custasse ofertar uma ideia ao chefe...!_


	2. Salgado, Azedo e Quente

**Cap. 2**

**Salgado, Azedo e Quente**

_- E o que deveria ser isto? – C.C. está prestes a esganar um._

_- Uma pizza doce. – e esse um será Lelouch._

_Gente, vocês não tem noção da palhaçada que tá acontecendo! Deixe-me narrar... O Lulu, nosso Lulu (só meu e das meninas, rapazes!), trouxe uma pizza doce pra C.C. Até já dava para imaginar com o título do capítulo anterior, né? E por que não troco os títulos dos capítulos? E por que você devia estar se preocupando com essas coisas? Dê atenção à história! Enfim... Mais do que de propósito, ele pediu ao chefe pra continuar sendo entregador da C.C._

_Além disso, a sua recomendação de um novo sabor de pizza, com muita calda de chocolate, que ele mesmo fez questão de entregar, está deixando nossa pobre protagonista bem estressada!_

_- Você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara!_

_- É uma recomendação minha. Não prefere provar antes de julgar?_

_- Não vou comer essa porcaria! E qual é a sua trazendo isso na minha casa?_

_- Sou seu entregador oficial a partir de agora. – ele fecha a caixa de pizza nas mãos._

_- Eu pensei ter dito que se voltasse iria te mandar para o olho da rua!_

_- Não, você só disse que iria parar de comprar na nossa pizzaria, o que acho desperdício!_

_- Não me interessa o que você acha! Dê o fora daqui!_

_- Mas se você não aceitar a pizza, eu vou cobrar assim mesmo!_

_- Não vou pagar por uma pizza que não comi!_

_- E o custo da gasolina e a taxa de entrega? Eu tenho que comer, sabia?_

_- Nunca imaginei nem que se alimentasse! – ironiza, fazendo-o fechar a cara._

_É então que C.C. olha para o lado e vê Shirley espiando discretamente (ou ela acha que é discreto fingir arrancar ervas daninhas com a cabeça virada para as visitas) por trás de Lelouch. Nervosa, C.C. puxa o Lulu pelo punho e o arrasta pra dentro de casa, batendo a porta._

_- Ei, que história é essa? – sem responder ao aborrecimento dele, ela simplesmente pega a caixa de pizza e abre, tirando um pedaço e olhando feio para a calda de chocolate – Ah, resolveu provar?... – ele sorri vitorioso – Não quer que mais ninguém veja?_

_- Também. – diz simplesmente (claro que Lelouch não entendeu a relação entre a frase e o sorriso com ar maligno!) – E se não for bom, eu te escorraço para rua na mesma hora! – o rapaz ergue as mãos em sinal de rendição e ela suspira resignada – Pelo menos a calda é chocolate._

_- É seu doce favorito? – ela não responde ao sorriso, claramente, desinteressado, mas olha ainda mais feio para ele – Prove logo! Eu tenho horário!_

_Certificando-se de novo de que mais ninguém verá o que está prestes a fazer, C.C. morde um pequeno pedaço da consagrada pizza de olhos fechados. Para sua surpresa, o gosto não é tão terrível assim!... Mas, sem mais nem menos, ela larga o pedaço de volta na caixa, fecha e dá pra Lelouch com raiva. Ele (e eu) olha com estranheza pra ela, que agora acabou de pegar seu braço e abriu a porta, jogando-o para fora. Ela paga pelo pedido sem esboçar uma reação facial._

_- Nunca mais traga esta porcaria pra minha casa de novo! Eu quero pizzas salgadas!_

_- Uma surpresa, considerando que você é azeda! – ele sussurra curvado perto dela e com um sorriso nos lábios, aborrecendo C.C. e deixando seu rosto furioso._

_- Dê o fora daqui! – ela bate a porta na cara dele, mas Lelouch apenas ri._

_Após se despedir de Shirley, ele volta para a pizzaria e estaciona a moto perto da entrada, como sempre. Antes da próxima entrega, ele sorri e abre a caixa com a pizza doce, mastigando o mesmo pedaço que C.C. comeu (beijo indireto?). Alargando o sorriso, ele termina de devorar o pedaço inteiro e põe a caixa no seu armário, nos fundos da pizzaria. Não entendi a do sorriso!... Ok, eu sei o que vai acontecer, é claro, mas vocês podem se matar de curiosidade (risos)!_

_Vários dias... Ou melhor, várias semanas depois, com Lelouch entregando ao menos duas pizzas para C.C. por semana, ela está aborrecida com alguma coisa. Ele parece disposto a fazê-la provar diferentes sabores de pizza o tempo todo. Ele vem com uma invenção diferente uma vez ao mês. Agora, ela está sentada na biblioteca visivelmente imunda. Tem livros espalhados pelo chão, caixas de pizza e copos sujos de refrigerante sobre a mesa, meias e botas sujas dela jogadas._

_C.C. segura na mão direita o último pedaço de pizza da última entrega, há dois dias. Toda a calabresa parece lutar contra o queijo derretido (ela requintou a pizza, ok?) pra não cair!... É então que Lelouch chega. C.C., só pelo ruído da moto, sabe. Ela olha pela janela, ainda sentada na cadeira com o puff apoiado nas costas, até resolver criar coragem e levantar. Ainda não sei se ela deveria ter feito isso... Shirley está conversando com Lulu, e os dois parecem rir de algo._

_Mesmo sem expressão, dá pra ver que C.C. está aborrecida!... Ela desce as escadas e vai ao jardim como um furacão, passando voando pelos criados, e abre a porta violentamente, pisando duro até Shirley. Mais do que rapidamente, a empregada se assusta e se afasta dois passos. Lulu olha para C.C. um pouco surpreso com a cena, mas não diz nada, até ser pego de surpresa. Para falar a verdade, eu também tô muito surpresa! C.C. acabou de agarrar o Lelouch!_

_Sem aviso prévio, ela pegou o Lulu pela nuca e tacou-lhe um beijo! Ainda tá beijando! Ele só não reage porque foi pego de surpresa, mas parece que tá gostando!... Com o canto dos olhos, porque a C.C. não fechou os olhos (na verdade, ninguém nem tá piscando aqui!), ela encara sua empregada e Shirley, com um surpreendente bico de aborrecimento, vai embora. C.C. solta seu capturado com um sorriso na direção da Shirley (que fique claro!), portanto, sorriso de vitória._

_- Que história é essa? – seu rosto esquenta – Por que você fez isso?_

_- Não fique aborrecido. – ela continua com o mesmo sorriso e vira pra ele, tocando a boca dele com seu indicador – Você é meu entregador, e não dela. Portanto, não fique de bobeira!_

_Imperialista, ela pega a caixa de pizza nas mãos dele e sai rebolando para dentro de casa. Top, um short curto, meias cano-alto e saltos, e tudo cor branca. Com aquele corpo, eu também empinaria o nariz, reinando!... Em direção oposta, Milly passa por C.C. e entrega à Lelouch o dinheiro da entrega, sorrindo. Ao retornar para a pizzaria, ele dá de cara com Karen na entrada._

_- Você demora demais quando faz entregas na casa da C.C. O que anda fazendo lá?_

_- Acho que não é da sua conta. – mesmo não sendo nada demais, ele nunca quis alguém o vigiando, mas Karen começa a suspeitar e o segue até a sala dos funcionários._

_- Eu te avisei pra ficar longe dela! Você foi capturado, não é?_

_- O que quer dizer? – ele abre o armário aparentando desinteresse._

_- Como você acha que todos os antigos entregadores dela acabaram?_

_- Eles foram despedidos ou se demitiram? – Lelouch meche em qualquer coisa dentro do armário (está claramente apenas evitando falar com Karen olhando pra ela)._

_- Ela os seduziu e depois usou a influência para manda-los embora! – Lelouch pára o que está fazendo e finalmente encara Karen, parada ao seu lado com um cardápio perto da cintura._

_- Está me dizendo que ela tem um hobby de seduzir e demitir entregadores de pizza?_

_- Pelo menos foi assim que terminou o último, mas curiosamente todos eles tiveram o fim igual antes de eu chegar aqui, pelo que soube. Não pode ser coincidência!_

_- Mas ela disse que não gosta de gente estranha na casa dela._

_- Isso é tudo conversa! Acha que eu estaria te avisando pra ficar longe dela se fosse só um boato? Eu sei como a C.C. é, moramos juntas! Ela é uma bruxa!_

_- Se é assim, porque não conta pra todo mundo? Isso ia acabar com a reputação dela!_

_- Você é idiota? – opa, Lulu ficou chocado – Se eu contar que ela não presta sua reputação já era, mas a minha moradia também! Ela é a herdeira por direito daquela maldita fortuna. Se a bruxa for presa, eu perco meu teto e vou ter que pagar um aluguel ainda mais caro para morar em um condomínio caindo aos pedaços e de péssima localização!... Os apartamentos são caros!_

_- Eu sei. – Lelouch suspira e ela estranha – Mas não se preocupe. Eu nem serei mais um._

_- Espero que não. O chefe vai enlouquecer se tiver que fazer mais entrevistas de emprego!_

_Antes a intenção de Lelouch era provocar C.C. e chamar a sua atenção com seus diversos sabores de pizza para não ser despedido, mas agora a situação mudou... Ele vai ter que arrumar um jeito de se manter no emprego e longe dela ao mesmo tempo. Mas como agradá-la de modo a não se deixar cair em seus truques? Claro, alguém como Lelouch nunca se deixaria cair nesses encantos de C.C.! Claro que não, nunca, jamais! Ele tem força de vontade! Mesmo franzino...!_

_(Pausa para tosse tubercolótica) Bem... Talvez Suzaku saiba como ajudar. Pensando nisso, Lulu vai até a Doceria e estaciona sua moto perto da entrada, como sempre. Depois de falar com as garotas, como sempre, ele vai conversar com Suzaku nos fundos da loja (como sempre)._

_- Qual é o problema agora? – eles sentam nas cadeiras de sempre e apoiam os braços sobre a mesa, como de costume (é sempre tudo igual!) – C.C. de novo?_

_- Sim. Agora eu acho que estou encurralado, e preciso da sua ajuda._

_- Diz o que aconteceu. Quem sabe eu possa ajudar..._

_- Karen me contou que C.C. gosta de seduzir os seus entregadores pra depois convencer o chefe a demiti-los. Não estou a fim de ser o próximo._

_- Foi você mesmo que pediu por isso! – Lelouch o olha torto e Suzaku suspira – Mas não dá pra entender o porquê dela ter dito pra você se manter longe logo de cara se pretendia te usar antes. Fazer um aviso prévio não deveria ser parte da brincadeira com uma intenção dessas...!_

_- Não importa! A questão é que se ela estiver planejando brincar comigo, vai pagar caro!_

_- Vingança não devia ser seu forte, Lelouch... E lembre-se que você quis continuar sendo o entregador dela! Além disso, eu acho engraçado a sua atitude._

_- Por que diz isso? – olha-o com o canto dos olhos._

_- Por quê? – Suzaku sorri com olhar de estranheza – Não percebeu do jeito que você está?_

_- Não. Como? – Suzaku ri, e isso deixa Lelouch ainda mais curioso._

_- Está falando como alguém que se apaixonou. – Lulu não responde, mas olha Suzu como se tivesse ficado louco – Estou falando sério. Por acaso ela não tentou nada com você até agora?_

_De repente o Lulu cora. Ele é tão bonitinho corado! Tudo bem, morte à autora por tentar passar a mão nele!... Um pequeno flash back do beijo passa por sua mente. Suzaku percebe._

_- Ela tentou, não é? O que foi que ela fez pra te deixar tão nervoso?_

_- Isso realmente interessa? O que eu devo fazer pra me afastar dela sem me prejudicar?_

_- Lelouch, eu sou casado! Eu não fujo da minha mulher, faço coisas com ela que você pode, mas nem gostaria de imaginar! – ri._

_- De fato... – Lulu ri de volta, fechando os olhos por algum tempo – Eu quero que a C.C. continue interessada em mim, mas não pretendo me envolver com ela! Apenas preciso evitar a minha despensa. Como faço pra resolver isso?_

_- Se quer meu conselho, acho que deveria pedir demissão do cargo de entregador pessoal._

_- Mas e se ela se zangar e resolver me demitir logo de uma vez?_

_- Se fizesse isso, ela teria que alegar a causa. Não pode te culpar por dar o primeiro passo._

_- Tem razão... – Lelouch suspira – Mas e depois?_

_- C.C. não inventaria histórias sobre vocês dois para tentar te segurar a menos que esteja realmente interessada em você. Não sei se ainda tem o luxo de dizer que está livre dessa. O jeito mais fácil de conseguir evitar a sua demissão é conquistá-la antes dela fazer alguma coisa._

_- Está me dizendo para seduzi-la? E como eu vou fazer isso?_

_- Aí já está querendo demais! Eu não posso te ajudar a pensar em tudo._

_- Eu tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar..._

_- E você acha que eu não tenho?... Se você quer conseguir uma casa melhor pra Nunnally, precisa manter seu emprego! Para não correr o risco de sofrer comentários na mídia, desista do cargo de entregador pessoal. Mas você pode continuar indo à casa de C.C._

_- Não acha que se for desnecessário ir a casa dela, aí mesmo é que as pessoas vão comentar?_

_- Se começarem a comentar que vocês têm um relacionamento, é melhor que não tenha a ligação com seu trabalho. Quando tudo ruir, você não sairá queimado. E é melhor que falem! Se depois de algumas visitas descompromissadas as pessoas saírem espalhando fofocas sobre vocês, C.C. será obrigada a oficializar alguma coisa para não piorar os comentários, e se ela começar o possível namoro dos dois, quando ele acabar a culpa não será sua! Entendeu?_

_- Sim. Entendi... Mas uma coisa ainda está me incomodando._

_- O que é? – Lulu demora a responder._

_- Shirley. – ela realmente é um incômodo – É a empregada que cuida do gato e do jardim. C.C. parece não gostar dela e sente prazer em provoca-la. Mas Shirley gosta de falar comigo. E se ela se irritar por causa disso?_

_- Será um sinal de que já está interessada. Eu odeio dizer isso, mas Shirley pode ajudar._

_- E você acha que eu devo dizer a ela que será usada?_

_- Se vai meter a pobre garota na história, é melhor avisar a ela antes!_

_- Tudo bem então. Mas se ela não resolver me ajudar, vou ter que me afastar dela!_

_- Melhor do que usa-la! – os dois suspiram e se despedem._

_No dia seguinte, Lelouch faz como o planejado e desiste do cargo de entregador pessoal de C.C., causando surpresa ao chefe, mas ele não pede explicações. A moça estranha essa mudança de seu entregador mais uma vez e se recusa a pedir pizzas na Pizza Hut. O suplício do dono da pizzaria dá para Lelouch a oportunidade de ir à casa de C.C., sem a roupa de entregador, com a desculpa perfeita. Ele vai explicar para ela a razão de desistir do cargo._

_Ele toca a campainha do portão e consegue ver, com dificuldade, C.C. olhando por trás da cortina de seu quarto, no andar superior. Sorri de leve. Shirley vai recepciona-lo sorrindo._

_- Lulu, como vai? – a intimidade com a qual ela o trata é chocante!_

_- Shirley, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – ela estranha._

_Lelouch a puxa pelo seu braço para um canto afastado dos olhos de C.C. no jardim e lá conta a sua ideia. A garota hesita. Instigar uma cena de ciúmes em sua patroa parece má ideia._

_- Ela não vai poder te demitir sem uma razão, as pessoas suspeitariam! E só vamos fingir gostar um do outro até que eu comece a sair com ela. Depois disso, você está livre!_

_- Lelouch! – C.C. grita da entrada (tô prevendo um desastre!)._

_- Aceita? – ela abre a boca algumas vezes, mas concorda com a cabeça – Sim C.C.? – sorri._

_- O que está fazendo na minha casa? – olha para o lado – E junto dela? – ele ri._


	3. Mel Envenenado

**Cap. 3**

**Mel Envenenado**

_Vamos pausar um pouquinho essa história de Lelouch e C.C. Enquanto ele tenta seduzir a sedutora moça (irônico, não?), falemos um pouquinho sobre Suzaku e Euphemia. Vamos até a Doceria para um dia em que os dois estão prestes a sofrer um triste pesadelo... Já se passaram dois meses. Para quem ainda não sabe que Milly, Shirley e todos os outros serviçais da casa de C.C. são amigos da Nunnally, tô contando agora. Hoje, Nunally e todos estão na casa de Milly._

_Enquanto eles festejam o aniversário da anfitriã, Suzaku e Euphemia, finalmente, têm a chance de passar o resto da noite juntos. Eles voltam para casa às oito da noite rindo dentro do carro. Quando ela abre a porta, ele nem a espera tirar os tamancos; tranca a porta rapidamente e a agarra por trás pela cintura, beijando seu pescoço. Euphemia se arrepia e ergue a cabeça._

_- Suzaku! – ela chama seu nome ofegando e ele sorri contra sua pele._

_- Euphe, agora que estamos sós, podemos fazer o que quisermos. O que tem em mente?_

_Mais uma vez a jovem se arrepia. O marido volta a mordiscar levemente o seu pescoço, a instigando, e segura seu braço direito com a mão, provocando mais arrepios e um calor sofredor na esposa. Euphe fecha os olhos, corada e quente. Suzaku aos poucos começa a leva-la até o sofá na mesma posição e senta com ela em seu colo, finalmente beijando-a nos lábios. Euphemia logo retribui o beijo, mas o afasta na pausa para tomar ar e sorri quando ele não entende a reação._

_- Eu estou muito cansada do trabalho. – quando Suzu está se desanimando, ela completa – Acho que vou tomar um banho para tirar este suor. Você vem?_

_Ele imediatamente se anima e volta a beijá-la. Rindo durante o beijo, eles se separam e se afastam o suficiente para andarem de mãos dadas até o banheiro. Chegando lá, os dois ficam de costas um para o outro e começam a se despir. Parece brincadeira, já que dormem juntos várias vezes!... Euphemia liga a água para encher a banheira e Suzaku sai pra pegar toalhas no quarto. Andar pelado pela casa é uma liberdade que, aparentemente, todos os homens almejam...!_

_- Suzu, trás o meu shampoo também, o de amora!_

_- Certo! – ele grita de volta, recolhendo as toalhas e o shampoo e voltando para o banheiro – Sabe Euphe... Acho que quando você ficar grávida, nós vamos precisar aumentar a banheira._

_Ela ri e se vira. Ele a abraça com delicadeza e carinho, sendo retribuído da mesma forma. Os dois entram devagar debaixo do chuveiro do Box e começam o banho, lavando as costas um do outro. Eles riem, jogando água um no outro, e praticamente viram esponjas, esfregando toda espuma do sabonete entre si. Depois entram na banheira, Euphemia entre as pernas do marido._

_- Suzu. – ela o chama suavemente e ele responde de olhos fechados, ambos quase deitados – Você gostaria de ter um menino ou uma garotinha?_

_- Se for um filho nosso não me importa Euphe. Vamos criar nossa criança do melhor jeito possível, e se quiser nós podemos ter mais de três filhos! – eles se olham e riem._

_- Não sei se aguentaria tudo isso saindo de mim!_

_- Eu passo os nove primeiros meses de cada gravidez cuidando dos bebês para compensar. – ela ri e abraça Suzaku mais forte, encostando o rosto em seu peito, e ele retribui o abraço._

_- Eu te amo muito Suzu! Prometo que farei de tudo para te fazer muito feliz!_

_- Mas eu já sou muito feliz com você Euphe! Eu te amo demais!... Você é doce como mel!_

_Os dois se beijam calorosamente, e o calor tá aumentando. É minha impressão, ou o clima ficou quente de repente? Epa, o negócio tá esquentando demais! Melhor me mandar por agora... Enfim, no dia seguinte, os raios de sol iluminam o quarto e acordam Suzaku primeiro. Como é de praxe em todo filme de cunho romântico, o segundo casal de protagonistas terá seu momento de "preguiça na cama" agora... Euphemia se espreguiça com gosto e Suzu a abraça por trás._

_- Bom dia. – eles desejam um ao outro ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos enormes._

_- O que quer fazer hoje? É feriado. – ela pensa um pouco._

_- Não sei. Por enquanto, vamos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho._

_- Por mim tudo bem. – o sorriso de Suzaku aumenta ainda mais e os dois voltam a fechar os olhos, acalmando as respirações novamente, até o celular de Suzu começar a tocar – Alô?_

_- "Suzaku, eu acho que fiz uma besteira!" – é Lelouch, desesperado por sinal._

_- Qual é o problema? – Suzu aproxima o celular do ouvido de Euphe e ela se debruça um pouco mais sobre ele para escutar melhor._

_- "Eu... Fui pra cama com a C.C." – por alguns segundos, tudo fica em silêncio – "Su..."._

_- Como é que você faz isso Lelouch! – Euphemia toma o celular de repente e aumenta seu volume – Eu já sei de tudo, o Suzaku me contou do plano, mas não achei que você fosse chegar a tanto! Por que dormiu com ela? – em viva-vos, os dois escutam Lulu suspirando._

_- "Não era a minha intenção mesmo, mas aconteceu! Ela ainda está dormindo... O que eu faço?". – Suzaku e Euphemia se entreolham._

_- Olha Lelouch, se a situação chegou a esse ponto, fugir só vai piorar a situação!_

_- Não acho que C.C. seja o tipo de mulher que sinta obrigação em prendê-lo só por tirar a virgindade dela. – Euphemia pausa – Ela era virgem, não é?_

_- "Sim!" – Lelouch suspira – "Normalmente eu não sou de pedir ajuda, mas nestes casos eu não sei bem o que fazer... E mesmo que ela finja que nada aconteceu..."._

_- Parou tudo! – Euphe segura o celular com força, trazendo para perto da boca, e assusta o marido – Você se apaixonou pela C.C.?_

_- "NÃO!" – Lelouch se apressa em dizer – "Claro que não! Eu tenho um compromisso: a minha irmã! Não vou largar Nunnally para me prender à possibilidade de ficar com a herdeira caprichosa! Especialmente porque nos deixamos levar pelo momento."._

_- Tem certeza? O que aconteceu ontem pela noite? – o sorriso malicioso de Euphemia faz Suzaku se arrepiar, e provavelmente Lulu também pelo silêncio._

_- "Ela me convidou para um jantar e Shirley nos serviu. Em um momento, C.C. atendeu uma ligação e ficou furiosa por algum motivo. A Shirley tinha pedido o resto da noite de folga e estava se preparando pra sair, mas foi, ainda de avental, levar o purê de batatas para a mesa. A C.C. se zangou com ela quando perguntou se ia querer o purê e virou de uma vez, batendo com a mão direita na vasilha e derrubando tudo no chão, incluindo a Shirley. Eu briguei com a C.C. Sei lá!... Só achei que devia defender a garota...! Mas no meio da briga, antes que eu percebesse nós estávamos nos agarrando e deu no que deu."._

_- Que coisa bizarra! – Suzaku ri e a esposa logo em seguida._

_- "Não é motivo pra rir! O plano original era conquista-la para que ela não tentasse fazer nada contra mim. Se eu perder meu emprego, não vou conseguir sustentar Nunnally! O que eu devo fazer agora que dormimos juntos? Se ela ficar com raiva ou quiser que eu fique com ela... Não pretendia chegar a esse ponto, mas não é que eu não tenha gostado também."._

_- O seu problema é esse amor fraterno Lulu! – Euphe explica com uma voz doce – Você é um ótimo irmão, mas não pode proteger Nunnally para sempre! E quando ela tiver namorado?_

_- "Antes de ela arrumar um namorado, vai ter que passar por cima de mim!"._

_- Que irmão protetor! – Suzaku ri e Euphemia solta um risinho baixo – Mas a Euphe tem razão Lelouch. Se desligue um pouco da Nunnally! Você não acha que pode ficar com a C.C.?_

_- "Aconteceu tudo por um impulso Suzaku! Ela deve ter um monte de solteirões ricos se babando atrás dela!... Eu não pedi por isso... Vou me afastar antes que a situação piore."._

_- Se você acha que deve tudo bem, a vida é sua! – Suzaku diz e sua esposa suspira, dando o celular novamente para ele – Até mais. – Lelouch desliga e o jovem amigo suspira, voltando a olhar para Euphemia, desta vez maliciosamente – Onde estávamos? – ela ri, abraçando-o firme quando ele se debruça sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço._

_- Ah Suzu, estou preocupada com o Lulu! Será que ele vai ficar bem?_

_- Ele sabe se virar. – ele pára as carícias e a olha com doçura – Pra falar a verdade, desde que ele foi entregar a primeira pizza na casa da C.C., achei que isso acabaria assim. – Euphemia ri e ele logo em seguida, colando suas testas – Por enquanto, vamos deixa-los um pouco e ficar juntinhos agora, um?_

_Euphemia ri e eles voltam a se acariciar. Um tempo depois, quando finalmente resolvem sair da cama e tomar o café (quase na hora do almoço), o feliz casal sai para um passeio. Basta o bom marido deixar sua pobre noiva sozinha por dois segundos olhando uma vitrine para pagar dois sorvetes pros dois, e ela, distraída, é levada por um cara com aparência de louco. Ele agarra Euphemia por trás, tapando sua boca para impedir que grite enquanto a moça se debate._

_Ao voltar, Suzaku desmancha seu sorriso ao ver que a amada não está onde a deixou. Ele verifica dentro da loja de onde ela observava a vitrine, procura para os lados e nada. Então acha uma presilha de cabelo no chão, que é de Euphe. Está caída não muito longe de uma casa antiga e, praticamente, caindo aos pedaços. A tinta desbotada e a falta de telhas o deixam desesperado, imaginando o pior que poderia estar ocorrendo com Euphe se tiver mesmo sido trancada lá._

_Como autora desta história, eu não posso confirmar ou negar... Mas não precisam tentar me matar! Vou continuar com a fanfic... (Pigarro) Suzaku sai correndo com a presilha na mão e larga os sorvetes no chão. O assoalho de madeira range logo quando ele sobe as escadas e se dá conta de que a porta está trancada. Claro, é uma casa condenada!... Suzu chuta a porta a baixo (destruindo património do governo) e começa a gritar por Euphemia, percorrendo a casa inteira._

_Ela não está em lugar algum... (Risada) Acharam que ela ia estar aí? Ah, se não fosse um depósito abandonado seria uma casa velha! Isso é muito esperado! Vamos fazer meio diferente... Suzaku sai da casa sem se importar com o estrago das coisas reviradas e corre pelas ruas, ainda com a presilha de flor nas mãos. Desesperado, ele acha um policial na rua e pede ajuda. O cara, na mesma hora (ao contrário de muitos policiais), entra no carro e chama pelo rádio uma equipe._

_Ele pede que Suzaku entre no carro junto com ele. Os dois vão patrulhar as ruas. O rapaz explica ao atraente homem onde estava com Euphemia antes dela sumir e por aí eles começam a procurar em toda área próxima. Ah sim garotas, o senhor Ricardão é um moreno alto e robusto que tá solteiro, viu? (Pigarro) Bem... Algum tempo depois, outro policial avisa pelo rádio que viu uma mulher com as descrições físicas da Euphemia._

_Ela está em uma praça e, por muito pouco... Não está nua. Os seus ouvidos tapam, as pupilas tremem, as mãos começam a suar... O estado de saúde de Suzaku já está piorando. Na mesma hora, o policial, vendo a reação do passageiro, pisa no acelerador. Ao chegarem, Suzu vê Euphe desacordada e, de fato, quase nua. Um guarda a cobriu com a jaqueta. Seu cabelo está bagunçado, mas, felizmente, não há ferimentos violentos em seu corpo._

_O guarda que a localizou explica que o homem já trancado em seu carro estava terminando de despi-la, quando foi surpreendido e capturado. Acontece que a pobre Euphemia estava sem a calcinha quando foi achada... Sem dizer nada, com a cabeça baixa, Suzaku arruma alguns fios sobre o rosto de Euphemia e recoloca sua presilha. Ao seu redor, os guardas ficam observando as reações mudas do rapaz. Ele toca a mão dela e a acaricia devagar._

_- O que ela é sua? – o policial ao seu lado, o que a encontrou, pergunta com um sorriso de leve, prevendo em seguida uma reação louca da parte dele._

_- Minha esposa. – a voz de Suzaku sai em tom alto o suficiente para todos os guardas na praça ouvirem e estremecerem, se imaginando em seu lugar – Minha... – sussurra._

_Suzaku range os dentes, segurando com mais firmeza a mão de Euphemia entre as suas, e escuta o homem nada bonito dentro da viatura rir. Na mesma hora, Suzu levanta e corre até o carro com o punho erguido, gritando como louco para o preso, que se encolhe em pânico. Os guardas seguram Suzaku bem a tempo, dois agarrando seus braços e o que o trouxe até a praça puxando-o para trás pela cintura. Em pouco tempo as lágrimas vem. Ele cai no chão de joelhos._

_Enquanto grita alto para os céus, voltando a cabeça para o chão de olhos fechados e com o soluço alto, o guarda que estava ao seu lado, perto da árvore onde Euphemia permanece sem os sentidos, encara-a com o olhar pesado, lamentando a situação. Alguns curiosos que passam e se apressam em ver o ocorrido tiram suas próprias conclusões do que aconteceu. Os poucos que se esforçam a entender o caso, sem precisar perguntar diretamente a alguém, lamentam junto._

_Suzaku volta para junto de Euphemia mais tarde, já mais calmo, e a segura no colo com o cuidado apropriado. Ricardo (o policial Ricardão) se dispõe a leva-los até sua casa e o rapaz lhe agradece. Os outros colegas dispersam os curiosos e o bandido é levado. Chegando a casa, e após se despedir de Ricardo com um sorriso forçado, devolvendo a jaqueta do colega dele com outro cordial agradecimento, Suzaku leva Euphemia até o quarto. Colocando-a na cama, ele treme._

_Treme de raiva, de arrependimento, de culpa, sofrimento... São tantas emoções juntas que é difícil não chorar, e ele assim o faz novamente. Suzaku senta na cadeira perto da janela, apoia os cotovelos aos joelhos, recolhe a cabeça entre as mãos e chora. Antes que se dê conta, já nasceu outro dia. A claridade, de novo, pega o rapaz primeiro. Ele acorda com um susto, passando suas mãos sobre o rosto, e levanta da cadeira, indo até Euphemia. Ainda está dormindo._

_Seu rosto está tão sereno, que se o corpo debaixo do lençol de algodão branco não estivesse coberto com farrapos, a marca da lembrança de que sua esposa foi violentada, Suzaku juraria de pés juntos que tudo não passou de um pesadelo terrível... Mas aconteceu... De repente, o som e a vibração de seu celular fazem com que saia do transe. Ele caminha até a penteadeira de Euphe, na frente da cama, e verifica a chamada. Lelouch... Não tem disposição, mas precisa conversar!..._

_- Sim Lelouch? – do outro lado, o amigo parece aliviado._

_- "Graças a Deus Suzaku! Onde é que você e a Euphemia se meteram? Eu liguei ontem o dia todo para vocês! Depois que a Nunnally saiu da casa da Milly na hora do almoço, não pôde ir pra casa porque as chaves não estavam com ela e nenhum de vocês estava lá para recebê-la!"._

_- Eu sinto muito Lelouch... Peça desculpa a sua irmã por mim também... Onde ela está?_

_- "Aqui comigo, na pizzaria. Sorte que a Karen a conheceu lá na festa do pijama e pode tomar conta dela enquanto eu saio... Mas o que aconteceu?"._

_- Eu deixei meu celular carregando quando sai com a Euphe pra um passeio ontem... E..._

_- "Oi!... Você... Você tá chorando?" – a voz de Lelouch fica ainda mais séria e nervosa – "Ei, Suzaku, me conta o que houve!" – Suzu quase despenca na cadeira perto da penteadeira._

_- Lelouch... – ele segura um soluço, tentando não acordar a garota – Euphemia..._

_- "O que aconteceu? Diz de uma vez, está me deixando nervoso!"._

_- A Euphe... Ela foi violentada! – a linha do outro lado fica muda; Lulu entrou em choque._

_- "O que... O que está dizendo?... A Euphe... Foi violentada...?"._


	4. O Apego da Tranquilidade

**Cap. 4**

**O Apego da Tranquilidade**

_Para explicar melhor o que aconteceu no meio tempo em que Lelouch e C.C. ficaram junto um do outro, voltemos ao dia seguinte à confissão de Lelouch... Querem saber da confissão? Ah, então tudo bem!... Para quem quiser saber, no mesmo dia em que ele falou com Shirley sobre o plano de fazer ciúmes a C.C. e ela os viu conversando no jardim, Lulu alegou estar interessado na empregada. A garota e os colegas de trabalho na casa da patroa são amigos de Nunnally._

_Por terem estudado na mesma escola da irmã de Lelouch, acabaram o conhecendo quando ia buscar a garota. Hoje, Suzaku ou Euphemia o fazem enquanto ele se ocupa com a faculdade e seu trabalho de entregador... O caso é que Shirley não se recusaria a ofertar um favor para Lulu também pelo fato de estar perdidamente apaixonada por ele, mesmo sem ter coragem de dizer!... Vendo claramente os sentimentos da garota, ao contrário dele, C.C. acreditou na farsa._

_O que não quer dizer que ela aceitou!... C.C. também não demonstrou interesse em Lulu por um tempo, o que acarretou em uma espera de dois meses. Mas antes disso, para saberem até que ponto eles acabaram dormindo juntos, é importante rever os fatos... Lelouch não detalhou o que aconteceu ao longo das semanas para Suzaku, especialmente porque o amigo tem os seus próprios problemas, como já vimos, mas eu conto. Vale lembrar que eles são provocadores natos!_

_C.C. não engole provocações e Lelouch também só curte provoca-la porque ela abre espaço para isso! Tendo isso como base, fica fácil imaginar que uma guerra de silêncio e palavras com alto teor irônico e sarcástico foi travado ao longo dos dois meses... Aconteceu assim... Depois de quase duas semanas, Lelouch e Shirley começaram a se tratar feito dois namorados. Ele chegou a beijá-la uma vez para disfarçar quando C.C. olhava pela janela! O namoro serviu para visitas._

_Com a conversa fiada, Lelouch visitava a casa diariamente durante a pausa para o almoço, levando em consideração que come pouco e a paralisação do expediente nesta hora para ele leva mais tempo em relação aos outros funcionários. Shirley, claro, ficava muito feliz, sinceramente. Não percebendo isso, ele continuou a farsa até a garota se delatar conversando com Milly. Ela confessava estar mentindo e C.C. ouviu. Depois o casal rompeu o que nunca começou..._

_Dois dias depois, durante a folga de Karen, Lelouch levou uma pizza novamente na casa de C.C. por substituição do entregador oficial que tinha o substituído, pois o cara caiu com uns quarenta graus de febre (será que é DENGUE?). Mas a própria colega de trabalho de Lulu lhe encomendou a pizza, portanto, ela mesma acabou indo pegar a entrega quando Lelouch chegou. Nesse momento, os dois armaram seu próprio namoro falso e se beijaram quando C.C. olhou._

_A moça já estava cansada de ficar vendo cenas de seu ex-entregador comendo a cabeça de alguma pobre... Tá, pobre não, mas uma perua na frente da casa dela!... Durante duas semanas C.C. não comentou nada do suposto relacionamento entre sua prima e Lulu. Eles também não deixaram brechas para que ela descobrisse se o namoro era mentira ou não. Uma noite, deitada na sua cama, ela admirava fotos antigas dela e sua família quando Karen entrou no quarto._

_Mesmo não a suportando, C.C. achou melhor que a prima dormisse com ela a ter que ser deixada sozinha em algum quarto de sua mansão e levar um homem escondido!... Na noite em questão, Karen entrou com o cabelo molhado e jogou a toalha rosa sobre os ombros desprovidos de uma blusa. Apenas usando short (e calcinha, claro!), ela se jogou sobre a cama desarrumada, ao lado da de C.C., e começou a contar suas despesas, folheando os papéis rebolados no lençol._

_Difícil dizer qual das duas é a mais bagunceira... Karen deitou de lado e apoiou o rosto na mão direita, virando de repente para C.C. Esta segurava uma fotografia no alto e estava com o pensamento longe, apoiando o braço direito sobre a barriga. Usava uma camisola branca que se parecia muito com uma blusa masculina, mas C.C. nunca teve um único namorado, então...!_

_- Que fotos são essas? – Karen puxou assunto._

_- Minhas memórias... – C.C. respondeu simplesmente, jogando a foto de lado._

_- Você não ficou com raiva por Lelouch e eu estarmos namorando, não é? – riu._

_- Ah... Vocês estavam namorando? – mesmo sem um sorriso, Karen detectou a ironia na voz da garota – Eu não ligo, contanto que evitem se agarrar na frente da minha casa. Aqui não é motel, e eu prefiro evitar a mídia tocando a minha campainha pra perguntar o motivo de ter o casal fornicador no meu portão. – a prima engoliu em seco._

_- Tudo bem. – ela fingiu ar de vitória e sorriu – Nós procuramos um motel então._

_- Obrigada. – C.C. simplesmente virou de lado, desligou a luz e dormiu, irritando Karen._

_Ela soube disfarçar muito bem o quanto o namoro de Lelouch a aborreceu, mas ficou feliz quando no dia seguinte ele rejeitou a proposta de Karen para procurarem mesmo um motel, se fosse de mentira ou não! Não demorou muito para que Lelouch se aborrecesse com o chove não molha. Em um mês, alguns jornais e revistas lançaram fotos suas com a prima de C.C., o que o aborreceu de vez por ser exposto com alguém que não fosse seu foco, e então houve rompimento._

_Lelouch passou três semanas sem aparecer na casa de C.C., até ela ter a brilhante ideia de propor um jantar na noite de seu aniversário. Karen tinha pedido despensa do trabalho e viajou até a casa de seus pais na cidade vizinha, porque a mãe ficou doente. Fora ela, C.C. não tem um amigo, ou amiga, e pouco se importava com a presença dos empregados na festa. Sem opção, se deu por satisfeita convidando Lelouch. Satisfeito pelo plano ter dado certo, ele aceitou o convite._

_Deu no que deu... Shirley os serviu até uma ligação misteriosa para a aniversariante._

_- Alô? – na hora em que atendeu, Shirley tinha saído para pegar o último prato – Não!... Pouco me interessa! – C.C. levantou da cadeira e virou de costas, ficando de frente pra lareira – Pare de me ligar!... Acha que vou acreditar que está preocupado comigo e quer me parabenizar depois de tanto tempo? Eu não sou idiota! Esqueça que eu existo! – ela fez uma pausa que perturbou Lelouch, e foi bem quando Shirley retornou da cozinha – Deixe-me em paz! – C.C. se controlava para não chorar, o que não foi percebido pelos dois presentes quando Shirley falou._

_- Senhorita... Quer purê? – a patroa não respondeu de imediato e Shirley tentava sorrir – Eu posso preparar outra coisa antes de sair se quiser... Quem sabe... – antes que ela terminasse, C.C. se aborreceu, derrubou a empregada e a vasilha de inox com purê de batatas no chão e teve uma briga feia com seu convidado._

_- Saia Shirley! – mesmo com toda a brutalidade, a empregada percebeu C.C tremendo._

_- Qual é o problema C.C.? – Lelouch ajudou Shirley a levantar e ela saiu da mansão sem dizer mais nada – Por que fez aquilo? Ela só perguntou o que você queria comer!_

_- Cale a boca Lelouch! – ela gritou de volta, fechando os olhos com força e se abraçando – Vai embora, por favor! – só aí Lulu notou o quanto ela parecia perturbada e se aproximou bem devagar, estendendo a mão, mas C.C. recuou – Pode ir! Eu não preciso de ninguém fingindo se preocupar comigo! Eu sei o que você está fazendo. – ela abriu os olhos e ele recuou a mão – Sei que a Karen deve ter te dito que sou uma bruxa ou algo parecido... Pois eu sou mesmo! – ela já estava gritando – Sai daqui, ou vou acabar te isolando do resto do mundo! Shirley mencionou que você tem uma irmã. Volte pra ela! Eu não vou forçar a sua demissão, então pode..._

_Lulu a calou com um beijo na mesma hora, mas C.C. estava pasma demais para retribuir. Eles não disseram mais nada, apenas se entregaram ao momento e passaram a noite fazendo um monte de perversões em um dos quartos livres. No dia seguinte, Lelouch acordou mais cedo e se assustou quando sentiu que estava pegando em algo macio. Era o braço de C.C. Ele se afastou e levantou da cama em um pulo. Na mesma hora, ligou para Suzaku._

_- "Alô?" – Suzaku estava na cama com Euphemia naquele momento._

_- Suzaku, eu acho que fiz uma besteira! – Lelouch estava desesperado._

_- "Qual é o problema?" – Suzaku aproximou seu celular do ouvido de Euphemia e ela se debruçou um pouco mais sobre ele para escutar melhor._

_- Eu... Fui pra cama com a C.C. – por alguns segundos, tudo ficou em silêncio – Su..._

_- "Como é que você faz isso Lelouch!" – Euphe tomou o celular de repente e elevou o seu volume – "Eu já sei de tudo, o Suzaku me contou do plano, mas não achei que você fosse chegar a tanto! Por que dormiu com ela?" – Lulu suspirou._

_- Não era a minha intenção mesmo, mas aconteceu! Ela ainda está dormindo... O que eu faço? – ele esperou uma resposta em silêncio, mas não viu quando C.C. acordou e escutou tudo._

_- "Olha Lelouch, se a situação chegou a esse ponto, fugir só vai piorar a situação!"._

_- "Não acho que C.C. seja o tipo de mulher que sinta obrigação em prendê-lo só por tirar a virgindade dela." – Euphemia pausou – "Ela era virgem, não é?"._

_- Sim! – Lelouch suspirou – Normalmente eu não sou de pedir ajuda, mas nestes casos eu não sei bem o que fazer... E mesmo que ela finja que nada aconteceu..._

_- "Parou tudo!" – Euphemia segurou o celular com força, trazendo para perto da boca, e assustou o marido – "Você se apaixonou pela C.C.?"._

_- NÃO! – Lulu se apressou em dizer, corado – Claro que não! Eu tenho um compromisso: a minha irmã! Não vou largar Nunnally pra me prender à possibilidade de ficar com a herdeira caprichosa! Especialmente porque nos deixamos levar pelo momento._

_- "Tem certeza? O que aconteceu ontem pela noite?" – o sorriso malicioso de Euphemia fez Suzaku e Lelouch se arrepiarem._

_- Ela me convidou para um jantar e Shirley nos serviu. Em um momento, a C.C. atendeu uma ligação e ficou furiosa por algum motivo. A Shirley tinha pedido o resto da noite de folga e estava se preparando pra sair, mas foi, ainda de avental, levar o purê de batatas para a mesa. A C.C. se zangou com ela quando perguntou se ia querer o purê e virou de uma vez, batendo com a mão direita na vasilha e derrubando tudo no chão, incluindo a Shirley. Eu briguei com a C.C. Sei lá!... Só achei que devia defender a garota...! Mas no meio da briga, antes que eu percebesse nós estávamos nos agarrando e deu no que deu._

_- "Que coisa bizarra!" – Suzaku riu e a esposa logo em seguida._

_- Não é motivo para rir! O plano original era conquista-la para que ela não tentasse fazer nada contra mim. Se eu perder meu emprego, não vou conseguir sustentar Nunnally! O que eu devo fazer agora que dormimos juntos? Se ela ficar com raiva ou quiser que eu fique com ela... Não pretendia chegar a esse ponto, mas não é que eu não tenha gostado também._

_- "O seu problema é esse amor fraterno Lulu!" – Euphemia explicou com uma voz doce – "Você é um ótimo irmão, mas não pode proteger a Nunnally para sempre! E quando ela tiver namorado?". – Lelouch contraiu as sobrancelhas._

_- Antes de ela arrumar um namorado, vai ter que passar por cima de mim!_

_- "Que irmão protetor!" – Suzu riu e Euphe soltou um risinho baixo – "Mas Euphe tem razão Lelouch. Se desligue um pouco da Nunnally! Você não acha que pode ficar com a C.C.?"._

_- Aconteceu tudo por um impulso Suzaku! Ela deve ter um monte de solteirões ricos se babando atrás dela!... Eu não pedi por isso... Vou me afastar antes que a situação piore._

_- "Se você acha que deve tudo bem, a vida é sua!" – Suzaku disse e sua esposa suspirou, dando o celular novamente para ele – "Até mais." – Lelouch desligou suspirando e passou um tempo olhando seu celular, até que virou de lado e levou um susto quando viu C.C. o encarando._

_- Você... Escutou tudo? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e levantou da cama aborrecida._

_- Você é exatamente como eu pensei que fosse... – Lelouch não entendeu o que isso queria dizer, mas coisa boa não foi, porque logo C.C. recuou quando ele tentou tocá-la e foi na direção da janela ainda enrolada no lençol – Saia! – com as mãos recolhidas, ela virou o rosto._

_- Mas... – Lelouch não soube o que dizer – C.C..._

_- Saia! – ela gritou fechando os olhos – Vai embora e não volte mais!_

_Ele não teve muita escolha; pegou suas coisas e foi embora da mansão. Sem saber, C.C. se debulhou em lágrimas e foi ao chão de joelhos, com as mãos segurando o lençol sobre o peito. Na manhã seguinte, Nunnally ligou avisando que Suzaku e Euphemia não estavam em casa e Lulu passou o feriado todo tentando ligar para os dois e localiza-los. Apenas no dia sucessor Lelouch conseguiu contatar Suzu pelo celular e recebeu a notícia... Euphemia foi violentada._

_Nunnally não parou de chorar, mas acompanhou Lelouch até a casa do casal para dar um conforto. Enquanto a pequena ficou com Euphe no quarto, abraçadas e chorando, Suzu e Lulu ficaram na sala conversando... Ou tentando, pois Suzaku quase não conseguia falar. Passou-se duas semanas. Euphemia e o marido retomaram o trabalho da Doceria, mas ela quase não deixa que ele a toque como antes. Suzu sofre em silêncio, mas entende que ela precisa de um tempo._

_Lelouch acaba de chegar do trabalho. Como todos os dias, cumprimenta Nunnally, Euphe e vai conversar com o amigo nos fundos da loja. Eles sentam nas cadeiras de sempre e se olham._

_- Como você está? – Suzaku não consegue responder de imediato, só ri de leve, admirando o nada – Euphemia andou chorando de novo?_

_- Não... Mas não me deixa mais tocá-la. – ele ri sofredor, encarando o chão e com as mãos juntas – Ontem eu perguntei por que e ela me disse que... Se sente suja... – Lelouch engole em seco quando Suzaku ri mais alto, incrédulo – Dá pra acreditar? – ele finalmente fita o amigo._

_- É só uma fase Suzaku. Dê a ela um pouco mais de tempo, e talvez..._

_- EU NÃO POSSO LELOUCH! – Lelouch se assusta e Suzaku também com seu próprio tom, então abaixa a cabeça, constrangido – Desculpe... Mas eu não posso... – faz uma pausa longa, soltando um resmungo impotente – Ela... Pode estar grávida. – Lelouch perde o foco dos olhos, mas continua encarando a cabeça baixa do amigo._

_- O que disse? – Suzaku suspira frustrado._

_- Euphemia talvez esteja grávida. – ele repete, encarando o estático Lulu._

_- Grávida?... – Lelouch repete incrédulo – A Euphe... Esperando um bebê?_

_- Você entende a minha situação? Ela precisa de mim e eu quero ficar ao lado dela, mas a Euphe não me deixa tocá-la!... – ri sem vontade – E eu nem sei se o bebê é meu filho!..._

_- Mas como... Desde quando suspeita? Fizeram algum teste?_

_- Ela prefere achar que é apenas uma fraqueza temporária, mas os enjoos constantes, seus desejos repentinos... Eu suspeito que ela esteja mesmo esperando um bebê. – um curto silêncio._

_- Não dá pra acreditar!... – Lelouch tapa os olhos com a mão esquerda e ri emocionado, em seguida dando outra pausa até ouvir Suzaku chorando novamente, de cabeça baixa e suas mãos juntas – Suzaku... – ele põe uma mão no ombro do amigo – Eu queria poder te dizer algo... Não sabe como me sinto inútil por não poder ajuda-lo quando mais precisa de mim... Mesmo depois de tanto ter recebido a sua ajuda, eu...! – Suzaku nega com a cabeça e ergue a mesma sorrindo._

_- Tudo bem Lelouch. – Suzu toma muito fôlego e toca o braço que Lelouch ergueu para si – Eu fico contente que tenha ao menos escutado o meu desabafo... Obrigado._

_O sorriso triste do amigo faz Lulu se sentir mais impotente ainda. Quando os dois voltam para frente da loja e ele vê o antes feliz casal se tratar quase como desconhecidos, ele toma a sua mais importante decisão. Pra ajudar Suzaku e Euphemia, ele precisa de ajuda. Precisa de... C.C._


	5. A Visão do Pecado

**Cap. 5**

**A Visão do Pecado**

_C.C. acaba de acordar. Está de novo com sua camisola que mais parece camisa de homem. Mas tem uma diferença desta vez... É UMA CAMISA DE HOMEM! A de Lelouch, para ser mais exata! Ora, ele deixou um presente quando foi embora da última vez... Sorte que estava de casaco pra botar por cima do peito!... Bom, C.C. levanta e se espreguiça com vontade, saindo e trancando a porta do quarto. Sem se preocupar pelo fato da camisa tapar pouco, desce a escada._

_Ela ia até a cozinha para preparar seu café da manhã, mas muda a direção e vai à sala de jantar. Parece que alguém se adiantou e fez o seu café. Mas quem? Lulu! Ela mal entra e já se depara com a visão do pecado: Lelouch e sua carinha de inocente usando uma camisa branca, de aparência semelhante a que C.C. usa, servindo uma xícara de chá. Morri! Garotas, morremos! (Risos) Mas C.C. é resistente. Diferente de antes, ela demonstra suas emoções claramente agora._

_No momento, está surpresa e fica sem reação quando Lulu sorri._

_- Bom dia C.C. Dormiu bem? – ela não responde, apenas olha para os lados e confirma: o rapaz preparou tudo sem a ajuda de seus empregados – Eu procurei por alguém, mas a mansão está vazia pelo que parece, e como você não costuma sair eu deduzi que ainda estivesse na cama._

_- Eu dei folga aos criados. – ela responde, tentando parecer séria, mas constrangida com o sorriso que Lelouch insiste em deixar nos lábios._

_- Fiz o seu café, se não se incomoda. Espero que goste! – ela caminha até a mesa devagar e apoia a mão sobre uma das cadeiras, sentindo o cheiro do pão quente, o chá recém-preparado e a geleia posta cuidadosamente sobre o prato a sua frente._

_- Por que está aqui? – ele gela com a pergunta, mesmo imaginando que ela a faria._

_- Não quer comer primeiro? Nós podemos conversar enquanto tomamos o café. – ela olha pra ele séria como sempre e percebe que está quase suando frio, mas mantem o sorriso nos lábios._

_- Tudo bem então. – ela afasta a cadeira e senta por conta própria, antes que ele banque o cavalheiro – Você só preparou chá? – Lelouch faz que sim com a cabeça – Prefiro café._

_Mesmo dizendo isso, ela pega a xícara que pôs perto do prato com o pão e leva aos lábios. Lelouch espera de pé próximo a ela, até C.C. abaixar a xícara e o encarar, atraindo sua atenção._

_- Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – ele nega com a cabeça e sorri novamente._

_- Eu só imaginei por que você não voltou para o quarto pra se trocar._

_- Não quero ter tanto trabalho... Além do quê, é só você. Já dormimos juntos mesmo. – ele engole em seco enquanto ela bebe outro gole de chá – Pelo que me lembro, você sugeriu que nós conversássemos enquanto tomamos o café, então... Não vai sentar?_

_Ele parece ficar surpreso com sua atitude. Como não pôs um prato na mesa pra si mesmo, senta ao lado dela e serve o chá na única outra xícara que pegou na prateleira atrás dele. C.C. o estende a outra banda do seu pão com geleia e ele aceita, mastigando um pedaço enquanto ela se serve. Depois de mastigar um pedaço do seu próprio pão, ela olha na direção dele de novo._

_- Então... – Lelouch a encara – O que quer comigo?_

_- Eu... Preciso de um favor. – como ela permanece calada, ele prossegue encabulado – Eu quero dizer que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu antes..._

_- Poupe-me Lelouch! – C.C. interrompe – Eu já escutei isso antes... Qual o seu pedido? – o rapaz novamente se surpreende com a atitude da moça, mas não esperaria menos._

_- Não é por mim. – ela toca a xícara com todo o cuidado enquanto o observa com a cabeça um pouco baixa – É meu amigo Suzaku... Ele é casado com nossa amiga de infância, Euphemia. A mais de duas semanas, os dois saíram para um passeio e quando Suzaku deixou Euphe só por um instante ela foi raptada. Ele pediu ajuda a um policial que estava perto da praça onde foram, mas quando a encontraram ela... – C.C. nota seus dedos espremendo a xícara – Já tinha sido violentada. – a moça se surpreende e fica mais aflita do nada, assim que Lulu a encara – Minha irmã e eu conversamos com ela. Euphe parece não estar abalada, mas não é bem assim... Ontem eu falei com Suzaku e ele me confessou que ela nem quer mais se deixar ser tocada. Faz dias que ele não consegue abraça-la direito! Isso está atormentando demais o Suzaku!_

_- E como exatamente você quer que eu ajude? – C.C. parece compreensiva diante de todo o nervosismo do rapaz – Eu deveria fazer o quê nesse caso?_

_- Euphemia talvez precise de uma amiga, uma segunda opinião. Nunnally conversa com ela, mas as duas não tem a mesma mentalidade para esse assunto! Se você pudesse falar com ela, Euphe poderia desabafar... Eu sei que não tenho direito de te pedir nada, mas não tenho mais a quem recorrer! As amigas de escola da Nunnally, que são as suas empregadas, não são íntimas o bastante de mim para que eu possa pedir uma coisa dessas. – Lulu dá um sorriso esperançoso._

_- Mas como eu sou a mulher com quem você já dormiu uma vez, tudo bem? – ela levanta indignada e o sorriso de Lelouch desmancha._

_- Não! – ele levanta também, indo atrás dela – C.C.! Não é verdade! – Lelouch a alcança no pé da escada e segura seus braços, virando-a para si – Eu vim pedir a sua ajuda não só por te conhecer melhor, mas também porque eu sei que você aceitaria o meu pedido sem colocar nosso relacionamento na frente! Estou te pedindo pra ajudar uma garota inocente, como amigo dela!_

_- Nós nunca nem tivemos um relacionamento pra começar! – a voz dela sai chorosa, mas C.C. não derrama uma lágrima, embora o som seja o bastante para balançar Lelouch antes que a moça vire o rosto para o lado e se solte dele – Tudo bem. Eu ajudo. – ele sorri aliviado._

_- Obrigado! Muito obrigado C.C.! – de repente, Lulu a abraça sem se importar com todo o constrangimento de estar agarrando uma famosa mulher rica em sua própria casa e seminua._

_- Esse seu amigo é tão importante assim para você vir falar comigo? – ele a solta e sorri._

_- Sim. – ela sorri de repente e Lelouch cora._

_- Então está bem... Amanhã eu vou à pizzaria e você me leva para vê-la. – C.C. vira de costas – Pode ir embora. – antes que ela dê os dois primeiros passos para subir até o quarto, ele segura seu pulso e a moça se vira com surpresa._

_- Agora... Será que nós podemos conversar sobre a gente? – eles ficam parados se olhando até C.C. suspirar e chegar mais perto dele, colando suas testas e o surpreendendo._

_- Você não precisa aceitar ficar ao meu lado Lelouch. – ela sorri fracamente enquanto ele cora, então C.C. se afasta – A verdade é que o meu antigo entregador, o que vinha antes de você, enlouqueceu por minha causa. – Lelouch pisca confuso – Eu não sei o que te disseram. O fato é que ele, um dia, tentou me atacar quando os empregados não estavam em casa. Shirley foi quem chegou a tempo de encontra-lo prestes a me violentar. – as pupilas de Lulu se contraem – Ela o pegou quando retornou da feira, tentando rasgar minhas roupas enquanto estava caída no chão._

_- Mas me disseram no trabalho que ele foi embora porque se cansou de ser seu entregador._

_- Ouviu isso da Karen? – ele vira o rosto de lado (uma clara confirmação) e ela ri – Não é tão surpreendente... Ela veio morar comigo depois do incidente. Quando arrumou o emprego de garçonete, ela soube do que aconteceu e veio me perguntar, mas eu não disse nada e Karen tirou as próprias conclusões. Um tempo depois, a sua mãe ligou e me pediu que cobrasse um aluguel dela, para que criasse responsabilidade. Karen começou a achar que eu sou mesmo uma mulher horrível, uma verdadeira bruxa! – ri – Eu não vou argumentar contra. Não me importo com o que os outros pensam... O caso é que quando meu antigo entregador se foi, eu passei a ter uma atitude diferente com os substitutos. Para não correr o mesmo risco de antes, eu passei a tentar conquistar todos eles e depois forçava sua demissão. Isso é verdade, mas as pessoas pensam que os meus motivos são outros... – ela pausa, suspirando – Quando você apareceu, eu achei que ia ser como todos os outros, mas fiquei feliz na hora em que me respondeu com a mesma grosseria com a qual agi contigo! Aceitou as minhas provocações e revidou, e eu gostei! Aí eu percebi que estava começando a me apaixonar por você. – Lelouch engole em seco de novo, surpreso ao ver o rosto corado de C.C. – É claro, tentei não ligar quando você começou seus namoros relâmpagos, primeiro a Shirley e depois a Karen. Meu plano falhou. No íntimo, eu me remoí de ciúmes, mas não tinha direito de te afastar delas. Fiquei contente quando aceitou meu convite para jantar no meu aniversário, já que imaginava que ia passa-lo sozinha, e também gostei de tudo que houve entre nós!... Só não esperava descobrir que estava fazendo tudo isso com medo de eu demiti-lo..._

_Lelouch então abaixa a cabeça, ainda mais do que C.C. O clima fica mais pesado. Então a mulher, de repente, estende a mão para ele. Lulu a olha com estranheza, aí ela sorri._

_- Por enquanto, vamos estabelecer um contrato. Você conseguiu me encantar... Eu vou te retribuir o favor de me tirar do tédio, feiticeiro. – Lelouch demora a responder, ainda chocado e atiçado com as palavras da mulher a sua frente, mas acaba sorrindo e apertando a mão de C.C._

_- Então eu aceito, bruxa. – ela ri e solta sua mão devagar, deslizando seus dedos pelos dele suavemente e provocando um arrepio gostoso em Lelouch._

_- Até amanhã. – C.C. vira-se e sobe as escadas, mas não sem antes parar na metade desse caminho e olhá-lo sorrindo – Espero ser recepcionada com uma deliciosa pizza amanhã._

_Mesmo surpreso com essas palavras, Lulu sorri em retorno e só vai embora quando ouve a porta do quarto dela ser trancada. No dia seguinte, após o almoço, C.C. aparece de surpresa e entra na Pizzaria Hut pela área de serviço, para não atrair a atenção pública. Por causa de todo o pouco movimento, Lelouch tem a oportunidade de conversar com os colegas na cozinha e vê a garota passando pela porta dos fundos. Ele dá uma desculpa qualquer e se dirige ao corredor._

_C.C. é pega de surpresa pelo pulso e ele a leva de volta para perto da porta de serviço._

_- Ficou louca? O que está fazendo aqui uma hora dessas?_

_- Não fique bravo! Eu não fui vista. – ela retira a boina branca e balança os cabelos – E se não esqueceu, eu disse que viria._

_- Sim, mas não achei que seria agora! Ainda estou trabalhando!_

_- No horário do almoço? – ele olha ao redor, verificando que ninguém está ouvindo._

_- Vou trabalhar depois. E a hora do almoço está perto de acabar!_

_- Pois eu só tenho este tempo disponível. Sinto muito._

_- O que você vai fazer de tão importante mais tarde?_

_- Assistir ao meu programa de auditório favorito. – ela responde inocentemente e ele bate a mão na testa, fazendo-a rir – Você é interessante, Lelouch!_

_- Espero que isso seja uma coisa boa... – suspira, olhando para trás – Escute, eu vou falar com o meu chefe e pedir que me libere mais cedo. Vou dar uma desculpa qualquer... Espere aqui!_

_C.C. faz que sim com a cabeça e Lelouch se dirige ao chefe, aproveitando a visita surpresa para inspeção. Entediada, ela começa a observar o movimento dos cozinheiros e sente um cheiro que atrai sua atenção. Uma nova pizza acaba de sair do forno e é feita com pequenas porções de cachorros-quentes, coberta com muito queijo e molho. Ela se delicia com a visão e sorri contente._

_- Pronto. – Lelouch retorna com sua mochila e já com as roupas normais – Vamos! – C.C. não o segue, e quando ele volta à cabeça para saber a razão vê a pizza – C.C.! – ela o encara com os olhos brilhando e ele ri – Depois eu preparo uma pra você, tá bom? – ela sorri extasiada e o abraça contente, recolocando a boina e correndo para a porta, parando perto da moto dele – Nós vamos de moto. Tudo bem? – ela concorda com a cabeça e aceita o capacete que ele lhe estende._

_- Aonde nós vamos? – ela senta na moto e o abraça pela cintura._

_- No trabalho do Suzaku e da Euphemia, a Doceria da cidade._

_Dito isso, ele liga a moto. Chegando à Doceria, felizmente para C.C. vazia, Nunnally se dirige ao irmão de braços abertos. Ele a abraça e sorri ternamente, chamando a atenção de C.C. Logo a pequena vê a acompanhante do irmão e sorri, estendendo a mão para ela._

_- Oi. Eu sou a Nunnally. – ela sorri de volta e aperta sua mão._

_- Eu sou C.C. – o rosto de Nunnally se ilumina e alterna o olhar entre ela e Lelouch._

_- Ah, você é a moça para quem meu irmão entrega as pizzas! – pela primeira vez na vida, C.C. é reconhecida como outra pessoa se não a filha do magnata morto, o que a deixa feliz – São namorados? – os dois coram instantaneamente._

_- Nunnally! – Lelouch a repreende e ela ri._

_- Não precisa se zangar maninho! Foi só uma pergunta! – ele cruza os braços emburrado e as duas riem, chamando a atenção dos proprietários da loja._

_- Lelouch! – Suzaku aparece detrás da cortina de botões coloridos e aperta a mão do amigo._

_- Oi. – Lelouch sorri – Suzaku, eu quero te apresentar a C.C. – os dois apertam as mãos._

_- Muito prazer. O Lelouch me falou tanto de você que eu fiquei imaginando quando ele ia me apresenta-la pessoalmente! – Lulu tapa rapidamente a boca de Suzaku, o sufocando, e C.C. sorri divertida, olhando Nunnally com outro sorriso radiante._

_- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – Euphemia surge detrás da cortina também e põe suas mãos na cintura, fazendo cara feia e obrigando os dois a pararem de se bater._

_- Ah Euphe, esta é a C.C. – a mesma acena e Euphe sorri da mesma forma que Nunnally, o que leva C.C. a refletir se as duas não seriam gêmeas._

_- Muito prazer! – ela segura as mãos da garota – Estava ansiosa em te conhecer! Então, Lulu e você viraram um casal, finalmente? – os dois voltam a corar de novo._

_- Por que todo mundo acha que nós estamos juntos? – ele reclama nervoso._

_- E não estão? – Euphe se decepciona, abaixando as mãos, que ainda seguram as de C.C._

_- Você sempre parecia tão feliz falando da C.C., maninho._

_Constrangido, Lelouch olha para o sorridente Suzaku. Apenas ele sabe que a própria C.C. expulsou Lulu de sua casa depois de descobrir seu plano, e Nunnally nem sonha que essa ideia foi arquitetada!... C.C. solta suas mãos das de Euphemia e a encara, séria._

_- Na verdade, eu vim hoje aqui para falar com você._

_- Comigo? – Euphe pende a cabeça para o lado, encantando Suzaku – Por quê?_

_- É um assunto importante. Tem um lugar mais reservado para conversarmos?_

_Euphemia se surpreende, mas logo fica séria e confirma com a cabeça, guiando C.C. para os fundos da loja. Nunnally preocupa-se, porém, aceita o pedido do irmão para deixa-las em paz e vai atender aos clientes recém-chegados. Suzaku senta com Lelouch perto da janela._

_- Por que a trouxe pra cá exatamente Lelouch?_

_- Achei que Euphemia talvez precisasse conversar com uma amiga._

_- E por que, dentre tantas pessoas, você escolheu logo a C.C.?_

_- Ela me fez a mesma pergunta... – ri, juntando as suas mãos sobre a mesa – A verdade Suzaku, é que... Eu acho que me apaixonei por ela. – Suzu se surpreende, mas sorri contente._

_- Ora!... Viu só? Eu disse que você acabaria gostando dela!_

_- Mas acho que só fui fisgado depois que a conquistei... Ela me chamou de feiticeiro._

_- Feiticeiro? – os dois riem – Uma bruxa e um feiticeiro... Uma combinação interessante._


	6. O Som do Silêncio

**Cap. 6**

**O Som do Silêncio**

_Em mais um feriado, Lelouch e Suzaku estão conversando, desta vez na sala da casa deste último e Euphemia. Os dois riem alto enquanto a mulher e Nunnally conversam na cozinha._

_- Ah Lelouch, muito obrigado! – Suzaku sussurra para as meninas não ouvirem._

_- Eu não fiz nada. C.C. fez todo o trabalho. – ele bebe um gole de chá._

_- Mas você a levou até a Doceria para conversar com a Euphe! – eles olham para a, outra vez, sorridente moça lavando a louça na pia atrás do balcão de mármore à frente – Se não fosse por isso, talvez minha Euphe nunca mais sorrisse. Obrigado! – eles sorriem sinceramente._

_- Você é meu amigo Suzaku. É claro que eu ajudaria! É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por tudo que você já fez por mim._

_- Conselhos podem ser contados como ajuda, mas o que você fez por mim vale muito mais!_

_- Então de nada! – eles riem e brindam com as xícaras, Suzaku com seu café._

_- Ela ficou muito mais radiante!... E imaginar que o bebê é nosso filho!_

_- Não posso culpa-los por não ter pensando em fazer um teste de DNA antes, pelo que já aconteceu... Felizmente, o policial Ricardo avisou que o preso confessou nunca ter violentado a Euphe (Ricardão salva o dia!). – o sorriso de Suzaku se amplia._

_- Mas a maior parte do crédito vai para C.C., por convencer Euphe a superar o trauma!_

_- Querem mais um pouco de torradas? – Euphemia põe um prato cheio na mesinha._

_- Obrigado amor. Pode me trazer um pouco mais de café? – ela concorda com a cabeça._

_- Quer mais chá Lulu? – ele nega com a cabeça e Euphe sai._

_- Então Lelouch... Como você e C.C. estão? Progrediram?_

_- Ah!... – suspira – Ela não me impede mais de visita-la, mas não quer mais nada comigo._

_- Sim... Você tinha comentando alguma coisa sobre um tratado que fizeram, não é?_

_- É. Ela concordou em me ajudar porque disse que eu a tirei do tédio, então me devia. Isso foi só uma desculpa para não ficar perto de mim, é claro! Lembra-se do que eu disse sobre o cara?_

_- Aquele homem pavoroso que quase a violentou? – Euphemia chega, serve o café de Suzu e senta ao seu lado no sofá de frente para Lelouch – Ela me contou tudo quando conversamos. A razão das pessoas a chamarem de bruxa... Ninguém sabe a verdade, nem mesmo a prima dela._

_- Sim. – Lulu confirma – C.C. tem medo de se envolver com alguém a ponto de gostar da pessoa. Não a culpo... Eu sou igual. Passei tanto tempo da minha vida querendo o melhor para a Nunnally que me esqueci de mim. Eu desaprendi a conviver com as outras pessoas... E acabei magoando a C.C. Ela não tem nada a ver com as minhas ambições. Escolheu me ajudar porque quis mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz para ela. Agora eu não tenho mais coragem de encará-la! – ele abaixa a cabeça e Suzaku e Euphemia se entreolham preocupados._

_- Bom, não vai ficar se culpando para sempre, não é mesmo? – todos olham para o lado._

_- Nunnally? – Lelouch se surpreende com a seriedade da irmã._

_- A C.C. parece ser uma boa garota, e se é dela que você gosta precisa fazer por onde esse amor! Se você fez uma besteira, precisa corrigir seu erro agora. Eu quero que seja feliz!_

_- Como sabe o que aconteceu? Quem te contou?_

_- Eu não sou boba! Posso descobrir as coisas só! Além disso, sou sua irmã. Eu sei quando está chateado. – Lelouch fica pasmo por um tempo, enquanto Suzaku e Euphemia seguram uma risada, mas logo o rapaz sorri e se levanta para abraçar Nunnally._

_- Obrigado Nunnally. – ela sorri contente, mas franze o cenho rapidamente e bate nele._

_- Vai logo! – ordena, apontando para a porta – E não se esqueça de nos ligar quando tudo der certo! – Lulu recolhe o braço onde ela o estapeou e se dirige com um sorriso para fora._

_- Espere Lelouch! – Suzaku o segue para fora e tranca a porta, sorrindo – Eu vou junto._

_- Você? – Lelouch estranha – Mas por que Suzaku?_

_- Eu quero ajudar. C.C. não vai te deixar se aproximar tão fácil, ou vai? – ambos sorriem._

_- Mas então... O que eu deveria fazer? Preciso conseguir me aproximar sem ser rejeitado._

_- Neste caso, talvez eu possa ser útil. – Nunnally e Euphemia surgem na porta e a garota entrega ao irmão seu celular – Aí tem todos os telefones dos meus amigos. Eu soube que Karen foi visitar os pais e C.C. deu um tempo de folga para todos, porque queria ficar sozinha. Milly e os outros vão voltar para a mansão hoje. Ligue para eles e peça ajuda! Pode ser que eles saibam como se aproximar de C.C. mais facilmente. – os dois rapazes concordam com a cabeça._

_Lelouch liga para Milly e esta atende animada. Depois de se identificar e dizer a situação, ele ouve um gritinho de euforia por parte da loira e em seguida uma ideia. C.C. tem mordomos demais, mas nenhum segurança. A fama do magnata era de ser perigoso só por respirar, então C.C. não precisa se preocupar com tentativas de assalto ou a própria polícia desde que deixe os boatos continuarem a ser o que são!... A questão é: falta vigilância!_

_O plano é incluir alguém no cargo. Já que Suzaku se oferece para ajudar Lelouch, os dois podem servir de candidatos, ainda que a presença do amigo seja apenas uma fachada para Lulu ter a chance de ficar no mesmo ambiente que C.C., mas sem desconfortá-la. Aceitada a ideia, os outros empregados são avisados e em pouco tempo todos estão na mansão. Milly presenteia aos rapazes com o uniforme masculino preto e eles se vestem em um banheiro perto do salão._

_Quando saem já vestidos, vêem Shirley se aproximar, com seu uniforme em branco e rosa e segurando o gatinho preto nos braços, e mais dois serviçais homens. Eles se apresentam como Rivals, o cozinheiro, e Rolo, seu ajudante. Milly está vestida com um vestido de babados vinho e um chapéu lilás, ambos envoltos em laços brancos. A sombrinha completa um figurino típico para passeios de moças da classe média alta ou ricas dos anos 20. Todos vão pro quarto de C.C._

_Milly pára em frente à porta e usa a sombrinha para pressionar a campainha ao lado, se virando sorridente aos dois rapazes preocupados._

_- Não se preocupem! C.C. é uma pessoa amável, embora não pareça a princípio... Tenho a certeza de que aceitará conversar com os dois, mesmo sabendo que o serviço de segurança é uma desculpa. – ri olhando para a porta e alarmando Lelouch._

_- Como assim? Ela sabe que estamos mentindo? Então qual é a do uniforme?_

_- Ah, C.C. não é boba! – Rivals responde – Ela vai saber que é mentira logo de cara!_

_- Especialmente porque nunca quis contratar seguranças e conhece vocês. – Rolo parece desanimado e dá de ombros._

_- Mas ficaram tão bonitinhos com este uniforme! – Shirley junta suas mãos, já livres do gatinho ao seu lado, perto da bochecha e sorri, fazendo-os suspirar._

_- Que estranho... – Milly tenta apertar a campainha de novo – Ela deveria estar em casa._

_- Senhorita C.C.? – Rivals tenta e logo eles escutam a tranca – Viram? Ela sempre abre para mim! – sorri radiante e os outros suspiram._

_Milly abre a porta devagar e entra primeiro, sem muita cerimônia, deixando a sombrinha ao lado da cadeira perto da penteadeira e abrindo as cortinas verdes cobrindo as enormes janelas. O carpete que cobre o chão do quarto é da mesma cor do tapete no corredor, também cor verde._

_- Senhorita C.C.! Vamos, levante-se! – vira-se aborrecida para a cama, onde C.C. voltou a se enrolar entre os lençóis brancos e está com o braço direito sobre os olhos – Você tem visitas._

_- Não quero receber ninguém. – Milly se posta ao lado da cama, perto do rosto da garota, e chama a sua atenção fazendo sombra._

_- Não são quaisquer visitas. – a loira sorri com as mãos na cintura, se virando pra porta._

_A mesma é aberta por Shirley e Lelouch entra junto de Suzaku, logo atrás dos outros dois. C.C. os encara com o canto dos olhos e ergue-se surpresa, sentando na cama. Dá pra ver que só tem blusões brancos pra dormir... Lelouch dá um meio sorriso, então C.C. vasculha com os seus olhos o ambiente, vendo o sorriso no rosto dos outros. Automaticamente, ela fecha a cara._

_- Por que eles estão com o uniforme? – dirige-se à Milly._

_- Eles vieram se candidatar a seus seguranças! – ela responde sorridente._

_Lulu sente vontade de rir quando a garota faz um bico e bate as mãos na cama._

_- Mentira! Os dois têm seu próprio emprego! O que estão aprontando?_

_- Eu achei mais fácil ser seu segurança do que entregar pizzas o dia todo. Além disso, vou ser mais bem pago! – Lelouch sorri e ela, incrédula, o encara erguendo uma sobrancelha._

_- Ah!... – de repente, C.C. sorri assustadoramente – Acha fácil me proteger?_

_- Acho. Você é muito quietinha. – todos olham Lelouch como se tivesse ficado louco, mas C.C. ri – Por acaso eu estou enganado?_

_- Você não tem porte para ser meu protetor! – responde de cabeça baixa, dobrando os seus joelhos para cima – E Suzaku já tem a quem proteger. Podem ir embora!_

_- Posso ao menos saber por que não seria escolhido? – ela suspira sem se mover._

_- A única pessoa que me persegue porque realmente me quer é demais pra você!_

_- E quem é? – Lelouch insiste e então C.C. suspira alto._

_- Vamos parar com este teatrinho! Eu não quero falar com você! – ela dá as costas e deita – Vão embora daqui! Foi perda de tempo ter vindo._

_- Mas...! – Suzaku impede Lulu de se aproximar pondo seu braço na frente dele._

_- Não insista Lelouch... Vamos embora por hoje. – diz sério._

_Os outros suspiram, olhando de C.C. para o inconformado rapaz, e o seguem para fora do quarto quando ele resolve ouvir Suzaku. O gatinho preto é o único que se atreve a se aproximar e pula na cama, deitando na frente de C.C. e miando baixinho. Ela o acaricia e os dois voltam a dormir. O restante desce a escada e Milly pára na frente de Suzaku e Lelouch, suspirando._

_- Eu sinto muito Lulu, mas não se incomode! C.C. vai reconsiderar! Você vai ver!_

_- Não estou tão certo disso... – ele suspira e olha para ela – Do que ela estava falando?_

_- Sobre o que? – a loira se faz de desentendida, mas Suzaku percebe._

_- A pessoa a qual ela se referiu, a que a está perseguindo, é o homem que a atacou antes, o seu antigo entregador, não é? – ninguém quer responder._

_- Como souberam disso? – Rolo questiona._

_- C.C. mesma me contou. – Lelouch responde, virando para o lado – Shirley, você sabe de alguma coisa, não sabe? – ela abre a boca, mas nada sai – C.C. me disse que quando aconteceu aquilo, você quem a salvou, chegando bem na hora. O que aconteceu depois disso?_

_- Lulu... Se eu contar, C.C. pode ficar brava comigo!_

_- Mas ele tem direito de saber, se está mesmo apaixonado por ela, Shirley! – Rivals diz._

_- Bem... – ela pausa, pensando, e então suspira determinada, olhando séria para Lelouch – Está bem. Eu vou contar... Mas você tem que prometer não tocar neste assunto com ela! – ele se anima e concorda com a cabeça – Acompanhe-me. – os dois se dirigem ao jardim, perto da área de serviço, e sentam no banco de madeira branca próximo ao jardim atrás – Aconteceu já há um tempo, mas parece que foi ontem... (Esse papo é o novo!) – Shirley começa triste, olhando Lulu – A C.C. era mais animada quando a conhecemos. Ela parecia feliz pela morte do pai, mas isso porque estava aliviada. Ela temia a brutalidade dele. – pausa – Quando começou a encomendar as pizzas, o dono da Pizzaria Hut se tocou que ela estava virando uma cliente assídua, então se ofereceu para dar a C.C. uma espécie de promoção. Ela continha um enorme pote de mousse de chocolate. – Lulu de repente estala os dedos e a assusta._

_- Sabia que ela gostava de chocolate! – Shirley ri e ele parece despertar – Ah desculpe!_

_- Tudo bem. – suspira – Bom... Para entregar as promoções, o antigo entregador de C.C. apareceu pela primeira vez. Seu nome era Mao... Ele parecia um homem bom, mas com o passar do tempo ele passou a visitar a mansão fora do serviço e ela o aceitava de bom grado. Milly não simpatizava muito com ele, e nem nenhum de nós, mas nunca dissemos nada. Então aquele dia chegou... – pausa, olhando para baixo e voltando a encarar Lelouch – Eu tinha saído para fazer compras na feira, e os outros tinham saído para fazer outras coisas. Quando cheguei, ele estava tentando... – Shirley pausa, fechando a mão perto do rosto, constrangida, e também percebendo o desconforto de Lulu, ao segurar a calça com força e contrair as sobrancelhas – A C.C. estava caída no chão, quase nua, e ele por cima. Quando eu cheguei, ele se assustou e saiu correndo. C.C. ficou em choque... Acho que por isso ela compreende tão bem o que a Euphemia passou. – Lelouch a olha, surpreso, e ela sorri – Nunnally me contou que as duas conversaram._

_- Sei... – ele suspira – Agora eu me lembrei! Aquela ligação que C.C. recebeu no outro dia! – Shirley abaixa o olhar – Era ele, não é? Ela ficou muito nervosa! Você suspeitou, por isso se calou quando C.C. ficou brava e foi embora sem responder!_

_- Sim, era ele...! Desde o incidente, ele liga vez ou outra, atormentando-a, dizendo coisas que para qualquer outra garota, em outra situação, seriam palavras doces, mas... – ela pausa, suspirando, e Lelouch faz igual – Todos já sabem o que aconteceu, mas eu costumo ser a pessoa mais próxima dela no que desrespeito a esse assunto... – Shirley abre um fraco sorriso e o olha – Mesmo você não achando, nós nos damos até bem. Pelo menos, melhor do que ela e Karen!... Mas... – ela se entristece novamente – Desde o que aconteceu, ela não tem sido a mesma. C.C. sorri pouco, e se o faz ele quase nunca é sincero! Além disso, ficou sarcástica, distante, sádica!... Agora, graças a você, ela ficou feliz de novo! – Lulu cora, Shirley ri – Foi um elogio!_

_- Eu sei. – ele coça a bochecha com um dedo e então a garota pega em sua mão, chamando sua atenção devido ao grau de seriedade._

_- Seja bom pra ela! – os dois ficam se encarando por um tempo, então sorriem._

_- Eu vou tomar conta dela. Pode deixar comigo! – Shirley sorri e confirma com a cabeça._

_- Bom... – ela levanta, batendo na saia – Se me der licença, preciso começar meu trabalho._

_- Sim. Eu vou atrás do Suzaku. – quando ela começa a se distanciar, Lulu pensa em algo – Ei Shirley, espere! – ela pára e vira para ele – Mesmo toda a conversa de segurança tendo sido uma desculpa pra vir falar com a C.C., ela precisa mesmo de um?_

_- Nós insistimos que ela contrate um desde que foi atacada, mas C.C. não quer. Ela diz se sentir desconfortável com gente desconhecida na mansão._

_- Sim, eu sei. Por isso foi tão arisca comigo quando me conheceu, porque ao invés do meu chefe mandar um entregador que ela já conhecia da pizzaria, deixou tudo a cargo de um novato. – ele ri divertido, então a encara com um sorriso – Talvez eu possa cobrir este serviço._

_- O que? – Shirley se surpreende – Você quer ser segurança da C.C.?_

_- E por que não? Eu só aceitei o trabalho na pizzaria por causa da Nunnally, porque era a prioridade arranjar um emprego, e eu não tinha tempo de ficar escolhendo!... Além disso... Não sou chegado à pizza. – dá de ombros._

_- Ah é? – Shirley murmura, pondo uma mão no queixo com ar de pensadora, e então sorri – Tudo bem. Eu vou ver o que posso fazer por você. Por enquanto, acho que seria legal se desse pra você voltar a ser entregador da C.C. Ela sente a sua falta!_

_- Sente? – Lelouch estranha, arregalando os olhos – Mas não parece. – ri._

_- E por que acha que ela passa tanto tempo na cama agora? – ele dá de ombros de novo._

_- Preguiça? – Shirley ri – Se pudesse, eu também acordaria tarde!_

_- Acho que todos fariam isso se fosse possível! – ela comenta divertida – Quando este caso se amenizar, quem sabe, você não consiga tirar ela daquele quarto. – dito isso, ela sai correndo._

_- Tirá-la do quarto, heim... – ele suspira e em seguida sorri maliciosamente (morri!)._


	7. O Cheiro da Tentação

******Obs: # # A minha primeira vez fazendo hentai. ABAFA! Kkk**

**Cap. 7**

**O Cheiro da Tentação**

_- Você é extremamente irritante, sabia disso?_

_- Mas você me adora. – ele devolve com um sorriso confiante, servindo o chá._

_- Até onde eu saiba, seguranças deviam ficar vigiando, e não servindo chá!_

_- Mas eu estou de vigia. Para proteger você adequadamente, não posso ficar lá fora!_

_- Pode e deve vira-lata! – mesmo a contragosto, ela bebe o chá._

_- Mesmo com esta coleção de apelidos carinhosos, fico contente que tenha me aceitado._

_- Só aceitei porque a mídia estava louca, atrás de nós dois. Se não fosse por eles querendo saber sobre a nossa relação, pois você veio me procurar para pedir ajuda por causa de Euphemia, ainda estaria trabalhando na pizzaria, sustentando sua irmã, e seus amigos estariam vivendo normalmente! Agradeça Shirley por ter a ideia de contratá-lo oficialmente como meu segurança e encerrar as dúvidas dos repórteres!... Nós somos cúmplices pra enganar a mídia. Apenas._

_Lelouch ri e a observa ir para o quarto. Mais tarde, ele conversa com alguém no celular._

_- "Mas você não pode nem mesmo pegar na mão dela?" – Nunnally lamenta._

_- Não. – Lelouch suspira, com a irmã no telefone enquanto espera a patroa descer a escada para almoçar – Mas tudo bem. Eu ainda vou conseguir conquistar aquela bruxa!_

_- "Acha certo continuar a chama-la de bruxa, mesmo sabendo sobre o seu passado?"._

_- É um apelido provocativo. Se ela é uma bruxa, eu me transformarei em um feiticeiro!_

_- "Fico muito contente por você, Lulu!" – Nunnally ri – "Desejo muito a sua felicidade, meu irmão!" – Lelouch sorri._

_- Eu também desejo a você. – de repente ele ouve os passos de C.C. e a vê na porta da sala de jantar – Agora eu tenho que desligar. Tchau. – Lelouch sorri e desliga, virando-se para C.C._

_- Posso saber quem era ao telefone? – ela não tenta esconder o ciúme._

_- Minha irmã. – ele puxa a cadeira para que ela se sente e nota quando o semblante dela se suaviza – Espero que goste do que eu preparei._

_- Você sabe cozinhar? – ela senta e se surpreende com o banquete._

_- Claro! Desde a morte dos meus pais, eu tenho cuidado da minha irmã. – ela o observa e sorri, fazendo-o corar – O que foi? Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – ele procura vestígios._

_- Não. – ela abaixa a cabeça com o mesmo sorriso e começa a se servir – Não vai sentar?_

_- Criados podem se sentar à mesa? – Lelouch diz com um sorriso irônico e ela ri._

_- Shirley e os outros só não fazem isso porque tiveram a infelicidade de conhecer meu pai antes dele morrer e se acostumaram a comer na cozinha. – suspira, cortando a carne._

_Lelouch fica constrangido por tê-la feito se lembrar disso. Sem pensar mais, ele senta bem ao seu lado, pegando antes um prato e um copo na estante atrás da mesa, e começa a se servir._

_- Pode me contar como era o seu pai? – ele não perguntaria se já não tivesse iniciado este assunto, e C.C. não responderia até pouco tempo, mas como estão bem íntimos, os segredos até podem ser deixados de lado aos poucos._

_- Ele era arrogante, muito frio e não me amava. E se amava, nunca demonstrou._

_Com a resposta, Lelouch se cala por um tempo, mas recomeça com as perguntas depois. A moça também entra na brincadeira do interrogatório e logo os dois estão rindo enquanto falam da sua vida. As risadas chamam a atenção de Milly e dos outros, que aparecem na porta só para verificar se está tudo bem e se surpreendem com o que vêem. Assim passa-se o tempo. C.C. vira uma grande amiga de Euphemia, que já está com uma barriga de três meses, e de Nunnally._

_A irmã de Lelouch a adora e ele se dá por satisfeito com o sorriso das três. Suzaku, pouco depois, os convida para o primeiro ultrassom do bebê. Os amigos de Nunnally são convidados a participar também. Na aposta, Rivals e Milly perdem por acharem que é um menino. Sim! Este bebê é uma menina! Lelouch passa a mão pelo ombro de Suzaku antes que ele comece a chorar. As garotas, por outro lado, não conseguem se segurar e começam a choramingar._

_Lulu também está convencido de que quando chegar a sua vez de ser pai, a situação irá se repetir novamente. Provavelmente, até com os mesmos presentes!... De repente, C.C. sente uma tontura e desmaia. Todos se desesperam, mas a ginecologista presente aconselha calma, pra que Euphe não fique ainda mais nervosa. Ela chama uma enfermeira e Lelouch ajuda a levar C.C. à sala do médico. Ele é o único a ficar com ela, enquanto os outros permanecem aguardando._

_Suzaku ajuda Euphemia a se vestir e vai de encontro aos outros, esperar sentados do lado de fora. Depois de alguns exames, o médico chega a um diagnóstico. Lelouch de repente sai da sala, branco feito papel, deixando os amigos ainda mais nervosos. Ele abre a boca diversas vezes, mas nada sai. É então que o médico também sai da sala, mas sorrindo, e ri da cara dele._

_- Parabéns! – ele diz, batendo em seu ombro, e vai até a sala da ginecologista._

_- Lulu! – Nunnally o desperta, mas não o deixa menos pasmo – E então? O que ela tem?_

_- C.C... – ele murmura e todos chegam mais perto para escutar – C.C. está grávida. – por um momento, todo mundo faz um barulhão (eu já sabia, há!), até as recepcionistas colocarem os indicadores sobre os lábios e chiarem para fazerem silêncio._

_- Desculpem! – Euphemia sussurra envergonhada por todos e logo se volta a Lelouch com um sorriso – Lulu! Meus parabéns!_

_- Quando foi que você a engravidou? – Milly pergunta pela curiosidade dos empregados._

_- Bem... – ele cora e abaixa a cabeça, fazendo alguns rirem._

_- Aposto que foi depois que eu saí aquele dia, não é? Pra minha folga? – ele abaixa ainda mais a cabeça e apenas a balança para confirmar – Eu sabia! – Shirley dá pulinhos animados._

_- Parece que logo eu vou ter que fazer mingau de aveia. – Rivals suspira e ri._

_- Meus parabéns! – Rolo sorri e Lelouch também, mais constrangido._

_- E como está a mamãe? – Suzaku pergunta contente._

_- Bem. O médico disse que o desmaio foi uma reação normal e quando ela acordar poderá ir ver a ginecologista. Também falou que não pode dizer com precisão sem os exames adequados, mas suspeita que ela já esteja com três meses também._

_- Claro! Vocês dormiram juntos na mesma noite que Suzaku e eu! – quando se dá conta do que disse Euphe cora e põe as mãos no rosto, puxando a risada dos outros – Ai, tá bom! Eu quero ver a mamãe! – ela passa na frente de todos e entra no quarto, sendo seguida pelos outros._

_Quando C.C. acorda, encontra os amigos a observando com enormes sorrisos no rosto e o Lelouch está segurando sua mão direita. O médico entra na sala bem na hora e então ela recebe a grande notícia. Constrangida, surpresa, mas muito feliz, ela começa a chorar, emocionada, e é confortada pelas mulheres. O médico apenas ri e parabeniza Lelouch novamente._

_- Devo supor que agora terei que mudar a minha alimentação à base de pizza._

_- Com certeza! – Lelouch confirma, segurando sua cintura e a guiando para o quarto._

_- Agora trate de descansar, senhorita C.C.! – Rivals diz contente, fechando a porta depois de todos passarem – Eu vou preparar um chá. – C.C. estremece._

_- Você pode deixar, eu faço! – Lelouch entrega a garota pela mão para Milly e Shirley – Podem levar a paciente para o quarto? – elas confirmam com a cabeça sorrindo._

_- Ah não! Eu já estou cheia de tanto chá! – ela reclama._

_- Mas senhorita C.C., não pode comer as mesmas coisas que antes! – Rolo lembra._

_- Então pelo menos me tragam alguma coisa mastigável!_

_- E que tal se eu preparar um sanduíche com um suco de laranja? – Rivals sugere._

_- Não posso mesmo mais comer pizza? – C.C. lamenta, com os olhinhos brilhando._

_- Poder pode... – Lulu começa e ri divertido quando a vê ampliar o sorriso – Mas não todo o tempo! – ela na mesma hora faz um bico e cruza os braços, provocando risos em todos – Pode ser mais tarde. Eu vou pedir ao meu ex-chefe que mande alguém entregar aqui uma pizza antes do jantar. Até lá, somente o sanduíche e o suco está bom! – ele se dirige à cozinha e os rapazes o acompanham, enquanto as garotas levam C.C. para o quarto e a deitam na cama._

_- Agora descanse um pouco, senhorita C.C. – Shirley a cobre com o lençol._

_- Quer que eu feche as cortinas, senhorita C.C.? – Milly começa a fechá-las._

_- Só C.C. – a mesma diz e chama a atenção das outras – Apenas C.C. está bom. – elas se entreolham e sorriem se aproximando da cama, então C.C. estende a mão para Shirley e a moça a aperta com delicadeza – Vamos ser amigas. Está bem?_

_- Claro. – Shirley sorri e Milly senta ao lado da mamãe na cama._

_- Sinto muito por tudo o que tiveram de passar por minha causa._

_- Não tem problema. – Milly sorri e as três riem – Então... – levanta-se – Vamos? É bom deixar a mamãe descansando um pouquinho. – Shirley concorda com a cabeça e Lelouch entra._

_- Trouxe o lanche. – ele avisa, carregando a bandeja até a cama – Podem deixar meninas, eu assumo daqui! – elas riem e saem do quarto – Como se sente? – Lelouch põe a bandeja perto de CC., sentando ao seu lado, e ela suspira para a comida._

_- Com tanta fome que fico incapaz de rejeitar mesmo este lanche tão simples! – ele ri, e a observa comer por um tempo, até que ela o encara após um gole de suco – Você... Está bem? – o rapaz pisca confuso e desfaz o sorriso, vendo-a séria – Tudo bem pra você... Essa situação?... Eu estou esperando um filho seu. Vou entender se quiser ir embora... – mesmo soando conformada, ele percebe que seus olhos brilham pedindo que fique e não consegue segurar um riso – O que é?_

_- Você é única C.C.! – Lelouch afasta a bandeja e então a abraça, surpreendendo-a – É até verdade que eu não estava planejando ficar com você, quanto mais ter um filho nosso, mas... – ele se afasta o suficiente pra colar suas testas e passar a mão em sua bochecha – Não planejar as coisas com você foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida! – C.C. abre um caloroso sorriso e o abraça mais forte – Eu te amo C.C. – ela se afasta com um baque, muito surpresa._

_- O que disse? – ele ri e acaricia seu rosto novamente._

_- Eu disse que te amo. – C.C. permanece estática, o que o assusta – C.C... Tudo bem?_

_- Não! – ela responde e levanta da cama, andando para os lados, nervosa._

_- Qual o problema? – ela não responde e continua andando – Se... Por acaso não me ama..._

_- Eu amo! – ela se apressa em dizer, parando de andar, e o surpreende – Eu amo... E este é o problema! – Lelouch se vira totalmente para ela com curiosidade pelo nervosismo – Eu quero muito que fiquemos juntos, e eu pretendo ter o bebê, mas... – ela toca a barriga._

_- O que? – C.C. abaixa a cabeça e chora, fazendo Lulu levantar e a segurar pelos ombros – Do que está falando C.C.? É sobre aquele homem, o que te atacou? – ela o encara com os olhos marejados e confirma com a cabeça, abraçando-o._

_- Ele sempre me liga, ao menos uma vez por mês, e fica me aterrorizando, dizendo que se me envolvesse com alguém iria mata-lo! – soluça – Eu não quero que nada de mal aconteça com você! – Lelouch morde o lábio inferior, abraçando-a mais forte._

_- Não tenha medo... Nada de mal vai acontecer a você e nem ao nosso bebê. Prometo!_

_- Mas você não sabe do que ele é capaz Lelouch! – ela o olha – E se te machucar? Eu não vou aguentar te perder! A minha vida vai ficar sem sentido de novo! – ele se surpreende._

_- Eu prometo tomar cuidado. Vou tomar conta de você. – Lelouch toca a barriga dela – E do bebê também. – C.C. chora ainda mais, mas com um sorriso no rosto desta vez, e logo abraça outra vez o papai (ai gente, eu tô me derretendo em lágrimas! Lulu é um papai tão bom, né?) – Vem aqui. – ele a puxa pelo pulso com cuidado e os dois deitam na cama, Lelouch pegando seu celular e discando alguns números que não deixa C.C. ver quando tenta – Alô? Oi chefe!... Sim, eu vou muito bem! Pode avisar a todos aí que eu vou ser pai! – C.C. escuta alguns homens pelo telefone gargalhando e o parabenizando, então cora – Obrigado! – Lelouch ri e faz uma pausa – Sim, é a C.C. – esta se agarra ainda mais ao braço dele, manhosa – Não sei se ainda vou voltar ao trabalho. Por enquanto, vou ficar tomando conta dela e depois eu aviso. Ah sim, pode pedir que alguém nos entregue uma pizza... – C.C. se debruça contente sobre ele._

_- Uma Baiana, outra de Namorados e a Siciliana, com Coca de três litros e a Pepsi de dois!_

_- Não sei se a pimenta, o palmito e o bacon vão fazer bem para o bebê._

_- O bebê está ótimo! Eu é que preciso comer alguma coisa de verdade! – do outro lado, os homens escutando a conversa riem e os dois se constrangem._

_- Você não vai comer tudo isso! – Lelouch devolve e ela sai de cima dele._

_- "Você que pensa Lelouch!" – o ex-chefe ri – "Mulheres grávidas comem de tudo e muito mais!... E então senhorita C.C.? É só isso?" – ela volta a sentar sobre Lelouch._

_- Não! Também quero uma pizza de chocolate com leite condensado e cobertura de MM'S!_

_- Onde você vai enfiar tudo isso? – ela dá língua para ele (que coisa fofa e hilária!)._

_- Eu também estou pensando no jantar dos outros, viu? – ele resmunga qualquer coisa e do outro lado do celular os homens riem de novo._

_- Chefe, será que pode tirar o viva-vos? – o homem ri outra vez._

_- "Não se preocupe Lelouch. Eu mando tudo o mais rápido possível! Não quero despertar a ira da sua futura esposa!..." – as vozes masculinas soam em risadas novamente – "Até mais!"._

_- Tchau! – Lulu desliga o telefone e olha para uma infantil C.C. à sua frente – Você, heim! – ele não evita rir quando ela o abraça apertado, rindo como uma criança, e a abraça também._

_- Vai ter que satisfazer todas as minhas vontades! Você me ajudou a fazer o bebê!_

_- Eu sei... – ele suspira, passando a mão em seus cabelos._

_- E também... – ela o encara (opa, um olhar malicioso!) – Vai satisfazer meus desejos!_

_Lelouch sorri do mesmo jeito e a beija intensamente, tirando todo o fôlego de C.C. Ela, por sua vez, o lembra com as mordiscadas no pescoço que está grávida, não doente! (Mesmo doente, é bem provável que fizessem a mesma coisa!...) Ele toca em sua coxa e sobe a mão lentamente, se aproveitando do fato de que ela já tinha retirado a calça para deitar. C.C. usa apenas um top e a calcinha, ambos da cor branca. (Pelo visto, ela adora branco.) Ela toca em seus ombros devagar._

_**AVISO**_

_**As cenas seguintes contêm cenas impróprias para menores, mas não são tão indecentes assim, então respeitem os limites de sua imaginação perva!**_

_Mesmo constrangida, C.C. se atreve a tocar Lelouch em sua região mais íntima por cima da cueca boxer (aquelas pequenininhas são terríveis! Eu acho!...), fazendo-o ofegar. Ele por sua vez retira o sutiã dela e fica a encarando por um tempo, alternando o olhar por todo o seu corpo. Da última vez, eles não estavam muito preocupados em admirar um ao outro... Com um sorriso pervertido, C.C. arranha as costas de Lelouch para distrai-lo até chegar às nádegas, e as aperta._

_Ele sorri de forma assustadora e a puxa para cima pela cintura, sugando um de seus seios. Enquanto ela quem começa a ofegar, ficando toda arrepiada, aproveita para retirar logo a cueca dele e Lulu passa para o outro seio. C.C. chuta a última peça de roupa do amante pra longe com os pés, então o rapaz puxa devagar a calcinha dela com as pontas dos dedos, beijando seu ventre._

_- A ginecologista disse que é menino. – ela sussurra, fazendo-o olhá-la – Um mini Lulu._

_- Mesmo meu filho, vai ser difícil dividi-lo com você, se seu cheiro me tenta tanto! – riem._

* * *

**Segundo a Pizzaria Nova**

**Pizza Baiana**_: Molho, Calabresa Moída c/ Pimenta, Cebola, Azeitona e Orégano._

**Pizza Namorados**_: Palmito, Requeijão, Tomate e Mussarela._

**Pizza Siciliana**_: Molho, Mussarela, Champignon, Bacon, Azeitona e Orégano._


	8. Docinho, Docinha

**Feliz Dia das Mães! ^^**

**Cap. 8**

**Docinho, Docinha**

_- Olá Lelouch, C.C.! – Suzaku sorri e lhes dá passagem – Entrem! Sintam-se em casa!_

_- Obrigada. – C.C. diz e passa na frente para que Lelouch e o amigo se abracem._

_- C.C., Lulu! – Euphemia surge da cozinha de braços abertos e as garotas se abraçam com todo o cuidado – Que bom ver vocês! Como foi a lua-de-mel?_

_- Ótima! – Lelouch se pronuncia, abraçando-a em seguida._

_- Venham, vamos nos sentar! – Suzaku puxa C.C. pelos ombros e todos se dirigem ao sofá e as poltronas, cada casal de um lado – Voltaram de viagem mais cedo que o previsto._

_- Não queríamos passar muito tempo fora, especialmente porque agora o bebê pode nascer a qualquer hora! – Lulu ri e puxa sorrisos dos outros._

_- Você quer dizer os bebês! – Suzaku passa a mão sobre a barriga de Euphe e Lelouch faz o mesmo em C.C. – Já andou sentindo contrações C.C.?_

_- Ainda não, mas acho que ele não vai demorar a sair. E você Euphe?_

_- Já. Lili é muito impaciente! Ainda não completou nove meses. – todos riem._

_- Liliane é um bonito nome. – Lelouch continua – Acha que ela pode se casar com o nosso Satori futuramente, Suzaku? – ele volta a tocar na barriga de C.C._

_- Mas é claro! Eles vão ser um bonito casal! Só vamos ver se seu filho vai merecer minha menina. – Lelouch se aborrece e logo os dois começam a discutir, fazendo as esposas suspirarem e revirarem os olhos de forma impaciente._

_- Ai, já chega vocês dois! – Euphemia os para e eles se recolhem emburrados._

_- Pelo menos com eles nós já treinamos pra quando as crianças nascerem. – as duas riem e eles cruzam os braços com um bico – Mas então, como andam os negócios?_

_- Muito bem. Com o lucro da Doceria, agora que podemos abrir uma nova loja de flores, o negócio melhorou muito! – Suzaku responde – E Euphe pode se distrair e parar de reclamar._

_- Ah, você quase não me deixa fazer mais nada! Eu preciso me distrair com algo!_

_- É verdade Euphe! Lulu também quer fazer tudo por mim agora. Depois que conversou com o chefe e mostrou seus dons pra fazer pizza, ficou sócio da Pizzaria Hut e aí quase não fica mais em casa, mas quando pode cozinha pra mim, me ajuda com o banho, até me veste! Milly e os outros só tomam conta da mansão agora._

_- Eu já fazia isso tudo sem você estar grávida mesmo. – C.C. bate no marido enquanto ele e os amigos riem – Mas é verdade... De você, cuido eu! – eles se beijam e Suzu e Euphe deixam escapar o típico "Oh!" (e eu também)._

_- E a Nunnally, como está indo? – Euphemia prossegue – Soube que terminou os estudos._

_- Sim. Agora que eu acabei a faculdade, ela vai começar._

_- Está fazendo um curso de economia, não é Lelouch? – Suzaku pergunta para confirmar._

_- É. Mas, com as minhas notas, não vai ser difícil terminar em primeiro lugar!_

_- Claro!... – o amigo ri – Sempre foi o primeiro da nossa turma. – todos riem._

_- Bom... Então C.C., vamos? – seu marido levanta e estende a mão para que ela pegue._

_- Mas já? – ela reclama, mesmo aceitando a mão e sendo puxada com cuidado por ele._

_- É! Já vão? Acabaram de chegar! – Euphemia também protesta, sendo ajudada por Suzu a levantar e acompanhando as visitas até a porta._

_- É melhor irmos agora. Chegamos de viagem agora e só viemos dar um oi. – Lulu explica._

_- Tudo bem. Mas esperamos uma visita mais longa logo! – Suzaku aperta a mão do amigo._

_- Acho que o próximo lugar onde nos encontraremos será na maternidade. – C.C. sorri e abraça Euphemia, em seguida Suzu – Mantenham-nos informados quando a bolsa estourar!_

_- Idem! – as duas apontam os dedos uma pra barriga da outra, fingindo seriedade, e riem._

_- Deus queira que a gravidez não tenha efeitos colaterais permanentes. – Suzaku comenta e puxa uma risada de Lelouch antes que este e C.C. peguem o táxi – Tchau! – os casais acenam e então ele fecha a porta, abraçando Euphe por trás._

_- Ai Suzu!... – ela toca seus braços e fecha os olhos – Como pode gostar de mim assim?_

_- Assim como? – ele a vira de frente e ambos olham para a barriga._

_- Assim... ENORME! Eu pareço uma baleia! Ainda acho que aquela ginecologista errou e na verdade eu estou esperando gêmeos!... – Suzaku ri e acaricia o rosto dela._

_- Você está linda! – Euphe suspira sorridente e se rende a um beijo mais longo, mas que é interrompido logo – Além disso, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Você está sendo atingida pelos hormônios e quase nada do que diz agora é culpa sua._

_- Eu sei, mas vai me fazer sentir melhor se você for sincero comigo._

_- Eu estou sendo! Para mim, não tem coisa mais linda no mundo do que ver uma mulher grávida, especialmente se for você! – ela cora e abaixa a cabeça, fazendo-o rir._

_- Ah... Sei que só diz isso porque nenhuma mulher gosta de ouvir que está gorda. Não se contentam em ouvir isso nem quando sabem que é verdade, que dirá quando grávidas!_

_- Mas, para mim, você está maravilhosa assim! – ele ergue seu rosto segurando o queixo – Não me interessa se os outros maridos dizem isso pra bajular as esposas para continuarem com elas na mesma cama; eu estou dizendo a verdade!... Muitas mulheres quando grávidas parecem ficar mais radiantes, e isso porque sentem prazer em serem mães. Não é uma tarefa fácil, e por isso eu garanto que, como pai, darei o melhor de mim para ajuda-la a tomar conta da nossa Lili!_

_Euphemia não se controla e começa a chorar. Mas sem soluçar. Apenas um choro calmo e recebendo um abraço confortador de seu marido. (QUE COISA LINDA! AH!) Como já está no entardecer do dia, eles preparam um lanche... Ou melhor, Suzaku prepara um lanche e eles logo se acomodam de frente para a TV. Tem sido seu passatempo mais comum por esses últimos dois meses, pois Euphe tem dificuldade em andar com os pés doloridos pelo peso da barriga._

_Embora não goste de ficar parada sem fazer nada, ela tem que admitir o quanto adora ser paparicada, muito mimada!... E especialmente quando Suzaku resolve arrumar o sofá-cama, se colocar atrás dela, botá-la entre suas pernas dobradas e abraça-la de forma carinhosa, tocando a bochecha contra o topo de sua cabeça. Quando Euphemia soube que estava grávida foi pavoroso por conta do incidente no parque, mas graças ao policial Ricardo, um peso saiu de suas costas._

_Tanto ela quanto Suzaku agradeceram demais aos policias que os ajudaram e já pediram que os presentes naquele caso fossem os padrinhos de Liliane. É claro, todos aceitaram!... Após isso, os dias seguintes foram de alegria e muito amor. Os familiares dos dois quase tiveram um troço quando souberam e a irmã de Euphemia gritou no telefone por horas, metade por se sentir feliz e a outra porque estava ameaçando Suzaku de assassinato caso ferisse a esposa ou a neném._

_Ela pensou na hora que sua irmã só poderia estar louca, pois melhor companheiro do que seu Suzaku ela não encontraria em lugar algum! Eles pouco discutiam, e a maior parte dessas vezes começou a ocorrer quando os hormônios da gravidez começaram a perturbar a mamãe. O pobre Suzu achava que tudo o que fazia estava errado e precisou pedir socorro à C.C. por dias!_

_- Quer um suquinho? – ele sussurra em seu ouvido e a arrepia._

_- Não. Tá bom assim. – ela recosta mais sua cabeça sobre o peito dele e suspira, fazendo-o aumentar o sorriso – Sabia que estes programas de auditório ficaram um saco depois que a C.C. tirou a licença maternidade? Quando ela conduzia o "Grite, Minha Nação!" era melhor._

_- Esse programa tem muita audiência. Mas também, antes ele visava trazer um bando de pessoas sem educação para cima de um palco pra falar da vida miserável que tinham!... Se C.C. não tivesse resolvido trabalhar como apresentadora, aposto que o programa teria saído do ar!_

_- Não é? Agora, a C.C. faz graça com as ironias dela e sem tirar sarro das pessoas, como aquele apresentador medíocre fazia antes! Ela sempre escuta as pessoas e não sai julgando antes._

_- Como era mesmo o nome daquele cara? Eu nem assistia ao programa, mas quando ouvi do senhor Richard, o acupuntor, o nome dele... Não sei... Pareceu familiar..._

_- Acho que era Tao... Rao... Alguma coisa assim. – eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo._

_- Ah, era Mao! – Suzaku diz de repente – Já ouviu esse nome antes? – Euphe fica quieta e então Suzu afrouxa o abraço, virando-a para ele – Euphe?_

_- Mao! Ai meu Deus, Mao! – ela diz de repente e olha nervosa para o marido – Suzu!_

_- O que foi? – ele continua sem entender enquanto ela sai correndo do jeito que pode para o telefone sobre a mesinha – Euphe! Não corra! – ele a segue._

_- Não temos tempo para isso! Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa!_

_Antes que ela tenha tempo de discar a primeira tecla, uma contração mais forte a pega de jeito. Euphemia segura sua barriga e Suzaku a ajuda a se equilibrar. A bolsa rompe. Na mesma hora, ele liga para Lelouch e avisa sobre a situação desesperado. Infelizmente, ele não pode fazer nada agora, porque C.C. também entrou em trabalho de parto. Oh sim! Eu programei para que as duas tivessem os bebês ao mesmo tempo. Não é legal? Tive a ideia de "Doze é Demais Dois"._

_Bom... Nunnally é obrigada a esperar enquanto Lelouch leva C.C. de carro as pressas pra ser atendida no hospital mais próximo. Quando Rivals retorna do supermercado, a garota e os amigos aproveitam para pegar uma carona com ele em seu carro. Do outro lado, Suzaku chama um táxi e vai junto de Euphemia para o mesmo hospital que Lelouch e C.C. (porque eu já disse que é o mais próximo), avisando a todos os familiares sobre o trabalho de parto._

_Curiosamente (só porque eu quero – risada maléfica), os dois amigos correm pra recepção e dão entrada no hospital ao mesmo tempo, levando um susto quando gritam para a enfermeira "Ela vai dar a luz, rápido!" juntos. Duas salas são reservadas e entre nove da noite e uma hora da manhã Liliane e Satori nascem saudáveis. O menininho não pesa mais do que 2,9 quilos. Já a pequena, a apressadinha, tem 3,3 quilos. Como de praxe, as mamães alimentam os bebês._

_Do lado de fora, os pais impacientes são permitidos a entrar e em meia hora eles trocam de lugar para averiguar as companheiras e crianças um do outro. Depois os dois retornam pra sua sala a tempo de ver seus filhos serem levados para a incubadora. Os amigos e parentes invadem as duas salas e trazem presentes e felicitações. Exaustas, as garotas tiram um tempo pra dormir e os parceiros zelam por seu sono, sentados nas cadeiras próximas às camas e sorrindo._

_No dia seguinte, cerca de nove da manhã, as enfermeiras trazem os bebês para mamarem. Pela primeira vez, Euphemia tem a chance de ver Satori e C.C. conhece Liliane, quando os seus respectivos papais os levam para o outro quarto. Nunnally, que havia voltado à mansão junto a Milly e aos outros, aparece acompanhada dos mesmos e fica um tempo com cada criança. Ainda que seja tia de apenas uma, as duas podem ser consideradas suas afilhadas. Então uma surpresa._

_Ricardo (Ricardão) e o outro policial que achou Euphemia desacordada naquele dia, Paulo (Paulão também é um gato, sendo que loiro, e Ricardão é moreno), surgem para ver Liliane. O pequeno Satori acaba recendo atenção também quando Suzaku conta que por pouco, os dois não nasceram no mesmo dia. Tori, o apelido do garotinho, veio ao mundo por volta de meia noite e a uma da manhã do dia de hoje. É mirradinho e a cara do pai. Lili é maiorzinha e nasceu às onze._

_Ela também se parece demais com Suzaku. Euphe e C.C. brincam, dizendo que toda a dor de antes sumiu quando puderam ver os rostinhos das crianças esculpidas como as dos pais. Os maridões, é claro, coram e riem junto aos outros. Logo as mamães são liberadas e todos vão para as suas respectivas casas pra descansar. Como as mulheres já tinham escolhido o enxoval coube aos homens pintarem e mobiliarem os quartinhos das crianças. O de Lili é da cor rosa._

_Agitada, ela pega o dedo do papai quando a segura nos braços para colocar no berço e ri. Suzaku beija sua testa, rindo junto, e quando a deposita no berço liga o brinquedo pendurado. A música calma e o giro dos passarinhos a fazem dormir em pouco tempo. Ainda a admirando, o papai e a mamãe se abraçam e ela recebe um beijo na testa. Em seguida, vira-se para ele._

_- Obrigado Euphe. Agora, além de você, eu tenho mais um grande tesouro!_

_- Ah, Suzaku!... – emocionada, ela recosta a cabeça em seu ombro – Eu te amo._

_- Eu também. – eles ainda ficam olhando Lili por um tempo – Vamos deixa-la dormir um pouquinho. Nós também precisamos descansar!_

_Euphemia concorda com a cabeça e os dois saem do quarto. Suzaku diminui a luz e deixa a porta aberta. Ambos se dirigem ao seu quarto e se deitam, dormindo abraçados. Na mansão, o novo papai, Lulu, entrega a bolsa com as coisas que C.C. e Satori precisaram no hospital para a Shirley, agradecendo por ela mesma ter providenciado tudo. Ele segue a nova mamãe para cima, até o quarto do pequeno. Este é decorado de branco e com desenhos em alto relevo nas paredes._

_O berço em que Satori irá ficar, porém, está no quarto de Lelouch e C.C. Ele é verde e tem um brinquedo musical pendurado no berço também, sendo com estrelas douradas. Ao contrário de Liliane, Tori chega dormindo na sua nova casa. A mamãe passa o pequenino para o papai e o corado homem segura seu filho meio desajeitado. Assim, Satori acaba acordando, mas não chora. Surpresa, C.C. se aproxima de Lelouch por trás e percebe que o bebê o olha com curiosidade._

_- O que ele tem? – ele segura o menino por debaixo dos braços e o ergue para encará-lo – Será que não gostou de mim? – C.C. ri e bate de leve na cabeça de Lelouch com o punho – Ai! – o neném sorri – Olha! – Lulu sorri surpreso._

_- Ele está conhecendo os pais pela primeira vez. É normal te olhar com curiosidade._

_- Mas parece que ele já nasceu com senso de humor. – ele faz uma careta, fazendo rir bebê e mamãe – Ele está imitando a sua risada! – Lelouch diz admirado (que fofinho!)._

_- Ele é lindo! – C.C. passa a mão na cabecinha do filho quando Lulu o recoloca deitado em seus braços – Nosso bebê Lelouch. – ele olha pra esposa e sorri ternamente, como ela, e a beija._

_De repente, Satori ergue as mãozinhas para o ar e se agarra com a força que tem no dedo da mamãe, quando ela o estende em sua direção. Lelouch acaricia o rosto do pequeno e o coloca no berço de madeira; ao contrário do de Liliane, sem um véu e de grades mais finas. Satori se aquieta e dorme quando C.C. liga o brinquedo e as estrelinhas começam a girar. Lelouch e C.C. também se recolhem e deitam olhando de frente para o berço, dormindo de conchinha._

_No dia seguinte, durante o café-da-manhã, Euphemia prepara torradas e põe um copo de leite para Suzaku, que está com Liliane no colo, distraindo-a com os desenhos animados na TV. Ela ri, vendo a cena típica do pai babão com a voz de criança para a filha._

_- Quem será mais doce: você ou o Lulu? – ela sorri pensativa e ele aponta em sua direção – Eu? – os dois riem – Ei Suzu... – ele olha para a esposa sentada ao seu lado – C.C. estava me perguntando se nós não queremos ficar com o gatinho preto dela._

_- O Arthur? – Euphe concorda com a cabeça, passando a mão na cabecinha da filha._

_- Tudo bem? Ela disse que o gatinho foi adotado mais pela Shirley do que por ela, e... – ela cora – Eu também tinha perguntando se não podia ficar com ele. – Suzaku ri._

_- Tudo bem. Acho que nós podemos tomar conta dele. Vai ser o gatinho da Lili e do Tori. – a menina olha fascinada para a TV – Ei Euphe... Sobre o que estava falando aquele dia...? – a esposa olha-o confusa e ele nega com a cabeça – Ah nada! Deixa pra lá... – eles riem com a filha._


	9. O Sabor da Luxúria

**Algumas das cenas seguintes foram tiradas do episódio 15 da primeira temporada.**

**Cap. 9**

**O Sabor da Luxúria**

_Aproveitando o soninho gostoso de Satori, seus pais continuam deitados às dez da manhã, só curtindo a companhia um do outro. Lelouch tem o braço esquerdo por debaixo da cintura de C.C. e está esparramado na cama, olhando-a. Ela está com os seus braços por cima do peito dele, de mãos juntas, e com os longos cabelos espalhados na cama._

_- Você não gosta de pizza por que mesmo? – ela questiona com um sorriso e ele ri._

_- Uma bomba de gordura derretendo em suas mãos... Só você gosta disso! – C.C. ri._

_- E você não gosta de comer comigo? – Lelouch ri desta vez, abraçando-a com todo corpo._

_- Se for com você, sim. Mas você tem um gosto melhor. – ele a beija e ela ri – Está feliz?_

_- Muito! Por isso tenho medo. – os dois ficam sérios – Lelouch... Eu comecei tudo como a sua cúmplice, em uma relação conjunta para distrair a mídia, privar a sua irmã de uma vida ruim e poupar os seus amigos das más línguas. Deu certo, mas depois... Você não se arrepende de ter aceitado ficar comigo? – ele se surpreende._

_- Por que me pergunta isso? – ela suspira e olha para Satori no berço._

_- Você tinha ambições, queria cuidar de Nunnally... E às vezes penso que atrapalhei a sua vida... Eu só deveria te ajudar para nos pouparmos da má fama, a que eu fui começando quando dispensei os meus entregadores. – Lelouch a abraça por trás e beija seu pescoço._

_- É claro que não! Estou com você porque quero. Só não sei por quanto tempo vai durar..._

_- Se depender de mim – ela o interrompe, acariciando seu braço com um sorriso –, para o resto da vida! – os dois suspiram e voltam a fechar os olhos até que alguém bate na porta._

_- Lelouch, C.C.! – com a blusa presa por apenas um botão, Lelouch levanta enquanto C.C. se enrola aos lençóis, para tapar a visão de seus seios quase expostos pela camisa de seu marido colada ao corpo dela – Nós temos um problema! – com a gritaria, Satori começa a chorar._

_- Viu o que você fez Rivals? – Lulu reclama – Acordou o bebê! – C.C. vai ao berço._

_- Eu sinto muito... – ele diz constrangido – Mas nós estamos com um problema sério!_

_- Pois diga logo o que é! – Shirley de repente entra no quarto correndo também._

_- Pessoal, ele está aqui! – C.C. a olha assustada – C.C... Mao está aqui!_

_As pernas da mulher pendem, mas antes que ela caia no chão, Lelouch a segura. O choro de Satori é ainda mais preocupante, pois parece que ele consegue sentir o medo da mãe. Shirley se apressa em pegar o pequeno nos braços enquanto Rivals vai à janela com Lelouch. C.C. senta na cama de uma vez e engole em seco, se recompondo do susto. Lulu afasta a cortina e olha fora._

_- Ele está na entrada há uma hora, e desde que nós descobrimos tentamos manda-lo dar o fora, mas ele quer ver a C.C. – Rivals explica._

_- Vermes como ele não sabem quando desistir... – Lelouch murmura e, por um momento, o seu olhar cruza com o de Mao, que sorri antes de Lulu fechar a cortina – Reúna todos para cá. Eu quero que cuidem da C.C. e do Satori. Eu vou falar com ele._

_- Tem certeza Lulu? – Shirley olha-o nervosa – Ele parece ser louco!_

_- Mesmo um louco não vai encostar um dedo na minha família e nos meus amigos!_

_Ele caminha para fora do quarto e Rivals desce para chamar os outros. Milly está ligando para Suzaku e avisa sobre o que está acontecendo. O homem anuncia logo que esperem, porque está saindo de casa. Lelouch abre a porta e se dirige a Mao. Ele começa a bater palmas do nada._

_- Ora, o bravo imperador finalmente se revela! – Lulu fecha a pequena porta para entrada de pessoas e o encara sério – Então é você o homem que roubou a minha C.C..._

_- Ela nunca foi sua. Por que não mostra a sua cara, bastardo?_

_- Como queira, alteza! – a reverência irrita Lelouch, mas ele retira os óculos e sorri._

_- O que quer aqui? Caso não tenha percebido, você não é bem-vindo!_

_- Eu não preciso das suas boas-vindas. Vim apenas avisar que vou arrancar C.C. de você._

_- Tente! – mesmo com a ira de Lelouch, Mao bate palmas com um sorriso._

_- Você parece ser um adversário interessante. Vou gostar de brincar com você, mas agora não! Vamos ter uma oportunidade melhor de nos encontrar. Até, Lelouch! – ele dá de costas._

_- Espere! – antes que possa pegá-lo, o barulho de um carro preto chama a atenção dele, e quando olha de novo Mao já se foi – Droga!_

_- Lelouch! – Suzaku sai do carro e fica ao lado dele, olhando na mesma direção – O que foi?_

_- Ele esteve aqui. Aquele desgraçado!... – Suzaku suspira frustrado por não poder chegar mais cedo – Ele quer a C.C. Deixou claro que está insatisfeito com o nosso casamento._

_- Vamos entrar. É melhor você ficar junto com ela. – Lulu concorda com a cabeça e eles se dirigem ao quarto, aliviando todos quando entram._

_- Graças a Deus! – C.C. murmura aliviada e abraça Lelouch – Suzaku, obrigada por vir!_

_- De nada. – ele sorri – Euphe também estava preocupada._

_- Ele te machucou? – ela passa as mãos no rosto de Lulu._

_- Não. – ele suspira e toca nas mãos dela, retirando-as do rosto – Eu não quero ser grosso, mas podem nos deixar sozinhos? Eu preciso conversar com C.C. – eles obedecem e vão saindo – Shirley, por favor, leve o Satori com você. – ela concorda com a cabeça e passa por Suzaku antes que feche a porta – Você e Mao tiveram alguma coisa antes?_

_- O que? – ela pergunta surpresa e ele se afasta – Por que me pergunta isso?_

_- Ele disse que quer tirá-la de mim. Pareceu muito inconformado com o fato de ter casado e ter um filho meu. – Lelouch se dirige à janela enquanto C.C. continua olhando-o, mas séria._

_- Se está perguntando se nós fizemos sexo, não. – Lulu vira rápido; está meio corado e na outra metade furioso – Eu nunca tive nada com ele._

_- Pois ele pareceu muito convencido de que podia ter você!_

_- Por favor, Lelouch! Vai desconfiar de mim a essa altura da nossa relação?_

_- Eu tenho direito de perguntar isso! Você mesma disse que conquistou muitos homens só pra demiti-los do emprego de seus entregadores!_

_- Mas isso foi depois do Mao! Ele tentou me violentar, ou você se esqueceu?_

_- Foi isso mesmo C.C.? – ela olha-o pasma – Um homem que, segundo Shirley, tinha uma aparência de boa pessoa e de repente, um belo dia, resolveu atacar você. Foi isso?_

_- Você está mesmo desconfiando de mim? – ela ri incrédula, afastando para trás – Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? Mesmo você dizendo que iria ficar ao meu lado?_

_- O contrato de casamento não é válido quando alguém anda fora da linha._

_Apenas quando C.C. ergue a cabeça e o encara ferida é que ele se dá conta do que disse. Ai gente, eu não acredito no que ele disse!... Lulu é tão malvado!... C.C. senta na cama e abaixa a cabeça, colocando uma mão de cada lado do corpo e pressionando as unhas no colchão._

_- Então é isso o que você acha que nós temos... Um contrato? – ele não responde logo._

_- C.C... Eu... – Lelouch se obriga a calar e abaixa a cabeça, erguendo-a de novo com muita dor quando ela aponta para a porta._

_- Fora! – antes que ele diga alguma coisa, C.C. grita de novo – Saia!_

_Nervoso, e se sentindo culpado ao mesmo tempo, Lelouch bate a porta com força e desce a escadaria para a sala, onde todos estão concentrados. Os amigos o encaram ansiosos para saber de alguma coisa, mas ele só passa os olhos por todos, pega seu casaco pendurado no cabideiro, e consequentemente com as chaves da moto, e sai porta afora. Suzaku o segue._

_- Lelouch! – o amigo não responde e sai o mais rápido possível da mansão – Lelouch!_

_Sem conseguir alcança-lo, Suzaku sobe para o quarto de C.C. atrás de saber o que houve e a encontra chorando. Antes de entrar, Suzu chama os outros e pede que fiquem com ela até ele trazer Euphemia com Liliane de carro. Quando Euphe chega, corre para ficar com C.C. e Suzu fica junto dos empregados tomando conta das crianças. Por volta de quatro da tarde, Lulu volta e encontra os amigos na sala, o encarando com censura. Nunnally já está de volta da aula._

_- Como pôde fazer isso com ela Lulu? – Euphe o repreende, levantando do sofá._

_- Você magoou a C.C.! – Nunnally continua – Agora ela está trancada no quarto!_

_- O que queriam que eu fizesse? Eu desconfiei sim! Aquele cara chegou aqui falando tudo aquilo... Eu quase não sei nada sobre o passado da C.C., então as dúvidas apareceram!_

_- Mas não precisava distorcer o que eu disse! – Shirley reclama – Eu falei que Mao tinha a aparência de bom homem, mas também mencionei que nem eu e Milly gostávamos dele!_

_- Isso mesmo Lelouch! – a loira prossegue – Quando ele começou a frequentar a mansão fora do serviço, eu percebi que estava amigo até demais de C.C. E tentei preveni-la, mas ela não quis me ouvir! Achou que Mao era bom... E deu no que deu! – ela solta um grunhido irritado._

_- Eu notei que ele estava começando a ficar obcecado com a C.C. quando ficou dependente dela. – Rollo comenta – Pra tudo ele falava com ela antes... Parecia uma relação cachorro e dona!_

_- Ele é só um cara louco que adora a C.C., Lelouch. – Rivals diz com ar de preocupado._

_- Eu sugiro... – Suzaku começa sério, levantando-se do sofá com Liliane nos braços – Que você suba até o quarto, fale com ela e peça desculpas._

_Lelouch não responde. Alterna o olhar entre o grupo e as escadas até finalmente resolver subir. Quando pára em frente à porta do quarto hesita em girar a maçaneta, mas abre a porta. A mulher está deitada de costas para a entrada, coberta com lençóis brancos. Não parece ter se disposto a tomar banho e trocar de roupa ou mesmo comer. Lelouch se aproxima devagar, evita fazer barulho. C.C. mal se mexe e parece estar dormindo. Ele senta ao seu lado e suspira._

_- C.C... – nenhuma resposta – C.C.? – ele suspira novamente com o silêncio – Desculpe. A raiva falou mais alto e eu disse o que não queria... É que eu fiquei muito nervoso quando ele falou com tanta segurança que ia tirar você de mim e fiquei sem saber o que fazer! – ela ainda o deixa sem resposta, então Lelouch levanta pronto para sair outra vez, mas C.C. senta na cama._

_- O que pretende fazer quanto ao fato dele ficar nos perseguindo? – Lelouch se vira rápido, de início surpreso, mas quando vê que ela está séria fica também._

_- Eu vou mandar a polícia para encontra-lo e posso contratar alguns seguranças._

_- Se ele não estiver se escondendo num gueto, mas aqui na cidade? – ele não responde – Estamos apenas desperdiçando tempo. Ao invés de fazer isso, por que não me usa como isca?_

_- O que? – Lelouch murmura surpreso, mas C.C. não esboça uma reação._

_- Mao me quer. E se eu... – ele derruba no chão o copo de vidro sobre a bandeja no mogno._

_- Por que diz isso? Está querendo me ver irritado? – ela não responde e continua séria – Você é uma mulher cruel. – ele bufa – Não sei o que aquele cara que está te perseguindo sente. Você sabe? – C.C. permanece quieta – Ele gostava de você. Devem ter feito até promessas um para o outro!... Você abandonou Mao porque ele fora incapaz de cumprir o contrato, certo?_

_Desta vez C.C. se vê balançada. Ela abaixa triste a cabeça, se abraçando à pelúcia que seu casal amigo, Suzaku e Euphemia, lhe deram como presente quando Satori nasceu. O bicho com uma aparência estranha foi batizado de Cheese. C.C. continua calada, e então Lulu fica nervoso._

_- Quais são os termos do contrato? – continua, mas ela vira a cabeça para o lado – Você é desprezível! – a mulher finalmente o encara – Por que não acabou com ele quando o abandonou? Você poderia ter tomado a sua vida! Seria até mais divertido, não é? – C.C. não responde, mas fecha os olhos temporariamente e depois volta a observá-lo._

_- Considerando o Mao, seria melhor se nós agíssemos separadamente. A partir de hoje, eu ficarei na construção ao lado. – Lelouch suspira resignado e cai sobre a poltrona._

_- Ao lado? – ele põe a mão sobre o rosto – Mas a mídia, meu emprego...?_

_- Não me importo com isso. Cuide você disso. – ela levanta e começa a sair do quarto, mas antes parando na porta sem se virar para trás – Do MEU filho, cuido eu._

_C.C. fecha a porta normalmente e deixa um Lelouch nervoso para trás. Pelo resto da tarde, os dois saem em busca de informações sobre Mao. Shirley e Nunnally ficam tomando conta de Satori e Suzaku faz um favor a Lulu e vai avisar no lugar dele ao chefe que tirará uma licença e vai se ausentar do trabalho fisicamente durante algum tempo, com uma desculpa qualquer. Pra não levantar mais suspeitas, Euphemia cede parte de seu tempo para falar com um jornalista._

_Em uma entrevista particular e "como quem não quer nada", ela explica que C.C. só vai alugar o apartamento ao lado para ter um espaço silencioso onde possa trabalhar com seu novo hobby de pintura até retornar ao seu emprego de apresentadora. Já desviando atenção da mídia, como C.C. lhe pediu, ela liga para avisá-la. Mais tarde, Lelouch volta para a mansão. Ele passa pensativo pela porta e sem recepção. Está escuro e quase todos devem ter ido dormir._

_C.C. surge atrás dele quando estava subindo as escadas para o quarto e ele pára._

_- Continua perdido? – Lulu a olha com o canto dos olhos enquanto ela desce os degraus a suas costas – Parece que estamos pensando na mesma coisa._

_- É o que parece. – ele se vira de frente para ela, ambos sérios._

_- Acho que seremos capazes de cooperar._

_- Sim. – o celular dele começa a tocar e Lelouch ainda hesita em atender – Sim?_

_- "Lulu, sou eu." – C.C. fica apreensiva ao escutar ligeiramente o som da voz de Mao, e tem a certeza de que é ele quando o marido a olha – "C.C. está aí, certo? Quero falar com ela a sós. Passe o telefone para ela." – Lulu franze as sobrancelhas e olha a esposa por um bom tempo antes de se conformar em entregar o aparelho, vendo-a pegar seu celular e ouvir atenciosamente seu antigo entregador dizer qualquer coisa enquanto desce as escadas._

_- Lelouch, fique feliz. – ela sorri, desliga o telefone e vira a cabeça para ele – Agora mesmo, as relações entre você e eu chegaram a um fim. – Lelouch se assusta – Irei acertar as coisas com Mao. – C.C. joga o aparelho de volta para o dono e ele o pega._

_- Isso é uma traição? – Lelouch questiona sério e ao mesmo tempo nervoso._

_- Por que está perguntando isso agora? – gente, a C.C. CONTINUA sorrindo – Nunca disse a você que era uma aliada, apenas uma cúmplice. – ela dá as costas e anda até a porta._

_- Espere! – oi, Lulu conseguiu pará-la e C.C. se virou pra ele de novo!_

_- Isso é uma surpresa. – ela diz com simplicidade – Fazendo isso, você não será como Mao?_

_- C.C., você sabe demais sobre mim. Não posso deixar você ir assim. – C.C. não responde – Não vá! – o tom de voz dele parece de ordem – C.C., eu quero que fique do meu lado! – ela dá um passo e volta o corpo totalmente para ele, fazendo-o sorrir._

_- Nenhum homem manda em mim! – ele se altera – Não se preocupe. Não pretendo espalhar coisas sobre você. – C.C. anda até a porta – Mao não aparecerá na sua frente de novo. Com isto, seu problema acabou. – ela ri brevemente e abre a porta – Parabéns e adeus. – e dito isso, ela fecha a porta e deixa um estático Lelouch para trás, nervoso e inconformado._


	10. Herdeiros

Os filhinhos de Lelouch e Suzaku são muito fofos! Os fãs vão adorar a imagem final deste capítulo.

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contem algumas das cenas finais do episódio 15 da primeira temporada.

**Curiosidade:** Tori é o símbolo dos santuários shintoístas e representa a divisão entre o mundo comum e o mundo divino.

* * *

**Cap. 10**

**Herdeiros**

_C.C. agora está esperando no parque de diversões da cidade. Tudo está desativado, já que hoje é feriado, e é tarde da noite. De repente, a roda gigante começa a girar e as luzes acendem. O telão de frente para a mulher liga e atrás dela o carrossel se move. Ela se vira e vê Mao._

_- C.C.! Por que você está tão quieta? – essa criança está rodando com o cavalinho – Seus pensamentos são os únicos que não posso ler. Você é realmente espetacular!_

_- Continua infantil como sempre. – C.C. sussurra._

_- Esperava que você me chamasse de "seu príncipe num cavalo branco". – ele continua os gritos – Já que vim especialmente para pegá-la. – Mao desce do carrossel e ri (é doido!) – C.C., você está feliz, certo? – muito, e tanto que ela tá pulando de alegria!_

_- Mao, já lhe disse isto antes. Para mim, você é apenas..._

_- Isso é apenas uma mentira! Uma mentira! – ele caminha até ela – Porque C.C. é quem mais me ama. – Mao retira seu enorme fone de ouvido das orelhas e dá pra escutar C.C. falando algumas frases com o nome dele metido no meio (sem contar que eles parecem íntimos)._

_- Você ainda escuta as gravações que fez da minha voz? – ele ri – Pare! – ela grita._

_- C.C., você é única! – ele desliga o fone – Você é a única que quero! Não me importo com Lelouch ou com qualquer outro! – Mao avança na direção dela – Desde que você venha..._

_- Pare! – C.C. grita novamente e aponta uma arma para ele, fazendo-o derrubar os fones no susto – Deveria ter feito isto desde o início. Eu vivi a minha vida toda com medo de você, do que poderia fazer com as pessoas com quem me envolvesse, mas agora acabou!_

_De onde a C.C. tirou um revólver, pelo amor de Deus?... Bom, perto dali, Lelouch conecta o celular ao telão do parque. Antes de sair, ele ouviu a ligação de Mao, que ficou gravada. Nela, ele estava o ameaçando de morte caso a C.C. não fosse encontra-lo no parque. E terminando de preparar um vídeo para ser transmitido, Lulu bufa, irritado._

_- Droga, ela faz o que quer! É difícil entender uma mulher teimosa. – Lelouch range seus dentes – Idiota! – só não sei se isso foi com ele ou pra ela._

_Voltando à C.C., ela... ACABOU DE RECEBER UM TIRO! AI MEU DEUS!_

_- Como pensei... C.C. nunca atiraria em mim. – Mao também escondia um revólver e foi atirar bem no ombro direito dela – C.C. me ama! – ele aponta para si mesmo e curva seu corpo, batendo palmas (é doido mesmo!)._

_- Não! – C.C. ofega, segurando o braço ferido – Estava apenas te usando! – ele pára de rir._

_- O que você disse? – Mao endireita a coluna e aponta a arma – Mentir é ruim. Mentir... – AI, ELE ATIROU NELA DE NOVO – Você não deveria mentir! Mentiras são... – ELE TÁ É TRANSFORMANDO C.C. NUMA PENERA, ATIRANDO NAS PERNAS E BRAÇOS – Não se preocupe. Eu entendo. – ENTENDE QUE TÚ É LOUCO – C.C., eu tenho uma casa na Austrália. É linda, calma e clara. – e eu pergunto o que isso tem a ver com a história – Mas precisamos pegar um avião para ir lá... – Mao olha para o céu e a mão que não está segurando o revólver parece estar com um tique nervoso – Mas C.C., você é muito grande para se levar no bagageiro do avião. – ele larga a arma no chão e vai até uma coluna, perto duma placa – Então... Tornarei você compacta! – MINHA SANTA MÃEZINHA, O HOMEM TEM UMA SERRA ELÉTRICA – Será rápido se eu usar isto! – ELE CORTOU A PLACA, LULU!_

_- Esta é minha punição? – C.C. geme no chão, coberta de sangue, e ele se vira._

_- Você está errada! – ele fala a palavra "errada" por várias vezes – Estou te agradecendo._

_Mao começa a se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto. Tem alguém mais, ou sou somente eu em crise de desespero?... De repente, o telão de aviso do parque liga e todos (eu conto) olham para ele. Mao está nervoso e C.C. morta de fraca. Pena que eu não posso ajudar, só narro!..._

_- Como pensei. Você está aqui... – AI MEU PAI, É O LULU – É tão fácil encontrar este local! – o plano de fundo atrás dele parece ser de um lugar longe daqui._

_- Lelouch... – C.C. murmura com a voz muito fraca._

_- Realmente, realmente! – Mao ri e bate palmas, parando a serra elétrica – Mesmo assim, o que pretende fazer? – boa questão – Você pretende usar alguns brinquedos de controle remoto para me enfrentar? Ou pretende usar essa sua língua afiada para me convencer a me render? – Lelouch não responde – Ei, vai ficar quieto agora? Se você quer a C.C. de volta, você tem que..._

_- Mao, não me diga que você acha que C.C. é o nome real dela. – Mao se espanta e olha a C.C. de rosto virado para o marido – Eu sei o nome real dela. – Lelouch sorri triunfante._

_- Isso é verdade C.C.? – ela permanece quieta – Não disse nem para mim... Por que você disse para uma pessoa como ele?_

_- Você entende certo? – Lulu continua – C.C. é minha. – opa; Mao olhou irritado pra ele – C.C. é minha, Mao! – o homem sobe o palco irritado e gritando "não" várias vezes._

_- C.C. é minha há muito tempo! – cuidado, ele tem uma serra elétrica!_

_- Consegui toda a C.C. Mesmo as partes que você não vê. – a conversa tá ficando quente e Mao muito mais irritado – Tudo!_

_- Lelouch... – ele liga a serra – Apareça! Lelouch! – Mao começa a atacar o telão – Venha aqui! Venha para mim! Seu mentiroso!_

_- Mao, você perdeu. – é a última coisa que Lelouch diz antes que o telão se destrua._

_- O que você disse? – Mao grita – Basta! Enquanto C.C. e eu... – passos se aproximando são escutados ao longe – É você Lelouch?_

_- É ele! Abaixe sua arma e se renda! – Ricardão e Paulão chegam para salvar o dia!_

_- Quem são essas pessoas? – a luz de um helicóptero cai bem em cima de Mao – Polícia?_

_C.C. consegue se apoiar nos seus cotovelos para se erguer um pouco enquanto os guardas se aproximam armados e protegidos por escudos de aço (ou qualquer coisa parecida). Bem nesta hora, um policial se aproxima, recolhe a arma de C.C. do chão e a segura no colo. Debaixo desse chapéu, ele parece... Ah, é o Lulu! Mas ele está sério... Oh, o Suzaku está esperando na porta do seu carro atrás deles! Ele sim parece mais contente..._

_- Lelouch? – C.C. indaga surpresa – Por que você está aqui?_

_- Impossível! – Mao grita nervoso – Você estava longe daqui!_

_- Você é idiota? – Lelouch se vira sorridente para ele – Tudo até agora era uma gravação._

_- Impossível! – o cara parece ainda mais aborrecido – Mas... Mas você não falou comigo?_

_- A maneira como você pensa é muito simples._

_- Você previu até mesmo minhas respostas? – Mao diz surpreso – Não brinque comigo! – agora ele está indignado – Serei livre logo, mesmo se eu for pego pela polícia! – Lelouch nem dá ouvidos e começa a caminhar na direção de Suzaku._

_- Lelouch, espere! – C.C. pede, mas ele nem a olha – Se você tiver uma boa conversa com ele... – antes que ela continue, Mao dá alguns passos até eles, então o chefe ordena abrir fogo ao grupo mais próximo, apenas para imobilizá-lo, e Lelouch se abaixa um pouco – Mao!_

_C.C. fica um pouco mais calma quando constata que ele não morreu, e isso deixa Lulu um tanto aborrecido. Eles entram no carro de Suzaku e seguem para a mansão. Todos estão na sala, o que inclui Euphemia. As crianças estão dormindo juntas no berço de Satori. Nunnally é logo a primeira a ver os três chegando e chama a atenção dos outros quando leva a cadeira de rodas à porta (que tanto "a" é esse na mesma frase?). Lelouch entra carregando C.C. nos braços._

_- Meu Deus! – Nunnally solta aterrorizada, espantando Lulu ao ver todos juntos._

_- O que estão fazendo aqui? – ele olha para Suzaku, que vem atrás deles._

_- Eu é que pergunto Lelouch! – lascou-se; Euphe o chamou pelo primeiro nome – Por que a C.C. está deste jeito? Que briga tão doida foi essa que tiveram e você não quis contar pra nós?_

_- Ela devia estar em um hospital! – Rivals diz nervoso._

_- Não! – Lulu devolve sério – Se acionarmos um hospital, aí sim a mídia vai cair em cima! É mais fácil chamar um médico e pedir que ele assine um contrato, prometendo não revelar que tratou de C.C. Prefiro até que seja mulher para examiná-la! – os amigos e a sua própria esposa o olham com surpresa – O que foi? Ainda sou marido dela! – todos se calam – Vou leva-la para o quarto. Quando A MÉDICA chegar, peçam que ela suba. – Shirley e Milly concordam com a cabeça e ele sobe, carregando a ferida com todo o cuidado e seriedade até o quarto e a cama._

_- Como sabia onde nós estávamos? – Lelouch não responde, apenas retira o uniforme de guarda emprestado e coloca sobre a cadeira mais próxima – Você não poderia ter suposto isso._

_- Acha que não? – ele abre um sorriso de escárnio e ela franze as sobrancelhas, fazendo-o suspirar e sentar ao seu lado na cama – Eu ouvi a ligação dele. Sempre gravo as ligações que eu ou outras pessoas fazem no meu celular, mas também as que eu recebo. – C.C. faz que sim com sua cabeça e vira o rosto para o outro lado – Não vai me contar o que houve com Mao antes?_

_- Quer tanto assim saber? – ele novamente não responde e mantem o semblante sério, daí ela desiste e o encara – Quando eu conheci Mao, como já deve ter ouvido dos outros, ele era um homem muito ingênuo e se aborrecia facilmente com o que as outras pessoas diziam dele. Com o passar do tempo, nós ficamos chegados porque eu o confortava. De alguma forma, devo ter feito com que ele estabelecesse uma imagem de alguém insubstituível na sua vida, porque o ajudava a esquecer dos insultos e zombarias das pessoas que o achavam estranho por ser tão resignado... – ela suspira e Lelouch mal respira – Antes que eu percebesse, ele estava me visitando fora do seu horário de serviço. Eu disse que não era apropriado, porque a mídia já estava muito curiosa, mas Mao não quis saber. Então, um dia, eu disse que ele devia parar de frequentar minha casa. A reação dele, como você deve imaginar, não foi nada boa!... O resto você sabe... – Lelouch fica sem graça, porém, C.C. permanece séria – Talvez eu tenha o amado... – agora chamou a atenção do marido, mesmo não olhando mais na cara dele – Não tenho certeza... Mesmo assim, nós nem trocamos uma palavra sobre o assunto. Por isso, mesmo que ele me tratasse como a sua melhor amiga e amante, eu iria no fim ser apenas uma estranha para ele. – C.C. pausa – Eu só queria ser amada por alguém, porque, afinal, nunca soube como é me sentir assim, mas não pretendia interferir na vida de outras pessoas para isso... Talvez para Mao, eu seja a única pessoa boa que ele conheceu. Sou tudo para ele neste mundo._

_Um pequeno silêncio se instala. Lelouch continua com o olhar fixo nela, mas C.C. não se presta a encará-lo, provavelmente porque não consegue. A franja dela cobre parte de seus olhos._

_- Mas você também é importante para mim C.C. – ele nota que ela se espanta com a frase, mesmo não o olhando – Pode não ser a única, mas a minha prioridade! Você, Satori e Nunnally. – do meu ângulo, dá para ver que ela está com os olhinhos trêmulos – Irei realizar o seu desejo e o meu. – pausa – O contrato que ele foi incapaz de cumprir, eu irei fazê-lo possível. Então..._

_- Lelouch... – ele se assusta com a interrupção – Você está me confortando ou tendo pena de mim? – C.C. finalmente o encara, olhando de banda e séria – Ou está se apegando a mim? – essa doeu e o bonitão não responde de imediato, então volta a ficar sério._

_- Isto é um contrato. Desta vez, serei eu quem irá propô-lo a você. – parece brincadeira, e deu certo, porque a C.C. acaba de sorrir e se virar totalmente para ele._

_- Certo. – ela diz, estendo o braço e a mão direita – Vamos firmá-lo, esse contrato. – bem lentamente, eles apertam as mãos e então, subitamente, ele a abraça com cuidado, chocando-a._

_- Eu sinto muito... – ele murmura, mas dá pra ouvir._

_- O que disse? Eu não escutei. – C.C. sorri, o abraçando de volta e deixando cair uma fina lágrima – Pode repetir? – todo mundo sabe que é manha, até ele, porque sorriu!_

_- Eu lamento. – ele repete, desta vez em alto e bom som – Eu te fiz sofrer muito e depois o arrependimento foi enorme! Quando você saiu e me deixou sozinho aqui na mansão, assim que eu ouvi a gravação no celular, meu coração apertou. Pensando que você ia morrer, eu me senti perdido e só aí me dei conta de que eu te amo muito mais do que achei possível! – agora sim, eu, C.C. e todas as mulheres lendo esta fic estão chorando – Pode me perdoar?_

_- Só se... – ela o afasta e olha em seus olhos – Só se me perdoar por não ter te contado tudo antes. Se tivesse dito, nada disso teria acontecido!... Não foi justo esconder de você._

_- Tudo bem. – eles sorriem e se beijam (ai, que lindo!) – Mas você e ele realmente não..._

_- Não! – ela ri – Eu já disse! Se não fosse por ele ter tentado me violentar, nunca teria me visto com aquele sutiã preto!... – Lelouch ergue as sobrancelhas._

_- Você tem um sutiã preto? – ela ri de novo – Por que nunca me mostrou?_

_- Posso ter me esquecido, mas prometo que quando melhorar eu visto ele para você. – eles sorriem de modo pervertido e enfim a médica bate à porta – Pode entrar._

_Depois do exame, C.C. é "condenada" a ficar deitada na cama por ao menos um mês. Pela distância a que Mao estava quando disparou as balas e pela localização, os ferimentos foram um tanto superficiais e nenhum osso foi seriamente danificado. Lelouch volta a fazer tudo por ela, o retrato de quando estava grávida. Alguns anos mais tarde, Satori e Liliane já estão crescidos. A ideia das mães de um piquenique para comemorar seus cinco anos de idade é aceita e todos saem._

_Além dos pais, está Nunnally e o gatinho Arthur, adotado por Euphemia e Suzaku, mas o bichinho com quem todos brincam. Satori é até mais apegado ao gato do que Liliane. Arthur faz questão de azunhar Suzaku sempre quando pode, e ninguém entende a razão. Agora, Nunnally ensina Lili a fazer uma coroa de flores enquanto Tori brinca com o gatinho e os pais descansam._

_- Por que Arthur é tão cismado com você Suzu? – Euphe ri enquanto põe um curativo no rosto dele, que faz uma cara de dor._

_- Eu sei lá! Esse gato só gosta de mulher! – C.C. e Euphemia riem._

_- Não é verdade! Ele gosta de mim. – Lelouch se pronuncia e os quatro olham para Satori quando escutam sua risada, vendo-o correr atrás do gato – E parece que do Tori também._

_- Não é bom aproveitar um clima assim? – C.C. sussurra e os outros concordam, e todos curtindo a brisa fresca até as crianças chegarem perto junto de Nunnally._

_- Gente, vamos tirar uma foto! – ela pede, apontando a câmera._

_Depois de muitas fotos, a última é com Nunnally, Lelouch e Suzaku. C.C. ajuda a garota a sair da cadeira de rodas e sentar entre os dois, depois corre até Euphemia, que está pronta pra bater a foto. De repente, as crianças entram na cena. Liliane põe na cabeça de Lelouch sua coroa de flores recém-terminada e, do nada, Arthur morde o braço esquerdo de Suzaku antes que Tori tenha a chance de pegá-lo. Achando graça, Euphe bate a foto assim mesmo. Satori pula em Lulu._

_- Pai, vamos comer bolo agora? – o pequeno pede e todos sorriem – Né Lili?_

_- Boa ideia Tori! Assim podemos escolher nosso bolo de casamento! – os mais velhos riem._

_- Não é muito cedo para pensar nisso? – Suzaku tenta argumentar e as crianças negam._

_- Eu disse que meu filho era irresistível! – as garotas riem quando eles recomeçam a briga._

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**^^ Eu gostei de fazer esta fic. Fazia tempo que eu tinha ela na cabeça, mas não conseguia trazer para o papel. Ficou um pouco mais séria e longa do que eu pensava, pq não pensei em meter coisas importantes na história, como a preocupação de Lelouch em sustentar Nunnally, e nem sonhava em acrescentar Mao no enredo, mas eu achei interessante. Espero que vc, caro leitor(a) também tenha gostado. Até a próxima!**_


End file.
